I Will Always Find You
by hopeforspoby
Summary: Ezra had just been shot and another drastic event is already ruining those liars' lives. Now they have to worry about Spencer Hastings, who is no longer a part of the clique but a missing person. A year ago she disappeared without traces and the she is believed to be dead. What if she's alive? What will happen once she comes back to Rosewood? Read and find out. Spoby Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**I was sitting on the bus, on my way to school, when I just had the idea for this story. I thought it was unique and great, so I started writing it as soon as I got home. I have almost everything planned in my head, I just need to write it down. **

**This will follow the chow for only about two chapters, the rest is just my invention. It's a spoby story, of course, but I'll try to include other couples such as Haleb, Ezria and eventually Paily (sorry, I do not ship Emison). It might look a little too familiar at first, but I promise that this story is much different from every other that involves season 4/5. It's my story, so you should be ready for some crazy twists.**

**Updates might be slowly because my life is so busy sometimes I forget to update, but I promise that I'll try. I hope you enjoy this story and Review/Follow/Favorite.**

The five girls started at the door –A had just entered as if hoping it would open again and they would be able to unmask their enemy. It was ironic, really, how at the same time they were so afraid of –A, they wanted their enemy to come back. Maybe it was because they were in possession of the gun –A had previously used to try to kill them. After ten minutes of staring, however, they gave up.

Aria focused her attention back on Ezra, who had surprisingly saved them from –A. She didn't think that she would be able to forgive him lying and using her yet, but he surely was on the right path to earning her forgiveness. He could have very well stayed in his apartment knowing that –A was after them but he had come to New York just for her (at least she hoped it was for her). She slowly walked towards him, thinking about what she was gonna say. What do you say to the man that shattered your heart in a thousand pieces and then risked losing his life for you? Should she thank him? Hate him? Yell at him?

"Ezra?"She asked quietly once she approached him, deciding not to say anything that could possible turn into an argument. His back was turned to her and he did not look at her once she spoke.

"It's so beautiful."His voice was also quiet and there was also some vulnerably she had never heard. Her eyes followed his vision and she watched the night sky. He was right, it was truly beautiful. Slowly, he turned back and her eyes met his in such an intense look that she couldn't look away. It was like his eyes were a magnet o hers.

A smile started forming on her face, but it stopped when she took a better look at him and noticed the huge gash on his chest. Blood was oozing from it rapidly and she noticed his cheekbones becoming paler with every second. He looked at the gash before meeting her eyes again, but this time he looked like he was going to faint. And he did.

"Ezra! No!"She screamed loudly and her arms circled around him as she tried to keep them both steady, but not being the most steady person in the world, Aria crumpled to the ground bringing him with her. Tears started covering her face and she vaguely heard her friends coming to her rescue after hearing her scream. Spencer and Hanna stayed behind her while Alison kneeled next to her.

"Ezra!" The blonde said between sobs. In that moment, Aria met her eyes and she saw nothing but sorrow and regret in Alison's eyes. That's when she started believing that her friend had really changed.

"I'm sorry."Ezra murmured silently, his voice dripping with each syllable. His face was as white as a sheet of paper and he was covered in blood.

"Don't you dare close your eyes!"She yelled at him, hysteria overcoming her."Please, Ezra. NO!"she screamed once his eyes shut, him being incapable of keeping them open anymore. She started crying even more, her vision fading as the only thing on her mind was Ezra. Oh, God. Why did the world have to be so cruel on her?

"Help!"Spencer and Emily screamed over and over again, hoping that someone would hear them. This would not happen because they were on the roof of one of the highest buildings in New York and there was no one near them. After a while they gave up on calling for help and decided to make a plan. Well, Spencer decided to make a plan.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily sat down in a circle not too far from where Aria and Alison were sitting and started making up the plan.

"We need to call for help."Hanna stated and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"But how?"Emily asked, her fear and panic lacing her voice. "Noel took our phones."

"We just need to find a payphone."Spencer suggested smartly.

"How are we gonna do that with –A still around? I mean, I'm not going to buy that he just decided to leave us in peace. I bet he's just waiting for one of us to get out of here so he can finish us." Hanna said and her voice shook with fear.

"You're right, Han. But that's a risk I'm willing to take."Spencer said and she kept talking, stopping any objection that her friends could have said. They had been through too much in just that night and she was the strongest of her friends, so there was not a reason for her not to be the one to go.

"No way!"Hanna exclaimed. "We've been through so much, I don't think that any of us would be able to cope if anyone else died." Her eyes went back to Aria, who had fallen asleep on top of Ezra and their hearts constricted with pain. Poor Aria, hadn't she been through enough?

"I agree with Hanna. It is too dangerous. We can't risk it."Emily said.

"You're not understanding. There is no way we're going to be able to get Ezra to the hospital unless we call 911. You guys have suffered enough tonight, let me go because I can handle –A better."Spencer stated and she implored for them to cooperate. Her decision was already made and there was no way they were going to be able to change her mind. She just wanted them to support her decision, so she wouldn't have to worry.

"Just be careful, Spence."Emily said and both she and Hanna sighed. They knew very well that it was not a good idea to argue with a Hastings.

"Don't worry. I'll be very careful."Spencer replied and with that she stood up and walked towards Alison. The blonde's eyes were glued to Aria but they met Spencer's once she approached her.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. Take care of Aria, please."Alison stood up and to everyone's surprise, she hugged Spencer strongly. Spencer quickly embraced her friend back and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Alison may not have been the best friend, but Spencer still loved her and she could see that the other girl had really changed in these two years.

"Good luck." Alison wished Spencer and the brunette nodded before walking to the door and disappearing behind it. In that moment, the girls couldn't stop the feeling that maybe it was the last time they had seen their friend. They shook it off easily, convincing themselves it was just their mind playing tricks.

Spencer went down the building with her heart beating a thousand times per minute and her body shaking. It was maybe too cold for her to be using only a simple coat and she was absolutely freezing. She thought that if Toby was here, he would selflessly give his coat to her and a smile formed on her face. She still couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have the most handsome, charming, gently and selfless boyfriend in the world. If her life wasn't so complicated, she would surely be spending more time with him, time they both needed.

She thought back to the last time she had seen him and was filled with sadness. It had been so long ago, she missed him so much. She was still mad at her parents for depriving her of seeing him, but she knew that soon enough he would come back from London and they would be able to fix everything. At least she hoped so. They had been together for so long that she didn't know if she was gonna be able to live without him, as unbelievable as it may sound.

She was pulled back from her flashbacks when she heard movement from behind her. She looked behind, but there was no one. This was another deserted street in the big city. Deserted, the word gave her goose bumps because if the street was deserted, there would be no one to hear her scream if anything happened to her. She shivered as she thought of all the horrible things that could happen if –A got to her.

Walking now with hurried steps, Spencer walked into another street, this one also vacant, but thankfully there was a small payphone on the other side. She ran towards it, feeling relieved and happy. Once she made this call, she would be able to go back to her friends and get out of these creepy streets. Why were these streets so empty if they were in the big Apple was something she was sure that she would never understand.

The payphone was too small, there was only enough space for one person, but it was warm, so she didn't mind. Wrapping the coat more tightly around herself, she picked up the phone and started dialing 911.

"Hello?"A woman's voice came on the other end and she almost screamed with happiness to hear someone.

"Hi, I need an ambulance urgently! Please, my friend's boyfriend was just shot and I'm scared he is gonna die and we need to take him to the hospital…"The words came out so quick that she herself didn't understand what she was saying. The woman seemed to pick up on her panic for her response was much gentler than Spencer would've expected.

"Let's stay calm for a minute okay, sweetie? Take deep breaths and then try to talk slowly so I can understand what's going on." She did as told and repeated her earlier words, this time much slower.

"I need an ambulance because someone was shot."

"Okay. Could you please give me the address?" She didn't know where the hell they were, but thankfully there was a plaque with the name of the street right next to her.

"Hmm. Wallerford street, number 234. It's a huge red building, my friend who was shot is on the roof."There was a minute of silence and she thought the woman was writing what she had said.

"Okay, the ambulance will be there in about 15 minutes. Bring your friend downstairs so it will be easier to load him into the ambulance.

"Okay. Just please, hurry! His life is on the line."

"Do not worry, honey, we'll save your friend. Just try to stay calm and everything will be okay."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."And with that the call ended. Spencer put the phone back on its place and she sighed in relief. Now that it was done, she had one less thing to worry about. All she had to do now was go back to the roof and bring Ezra to the first floor. This part would be a whole lot easier. She exited the payphone and started walking back to the building when the sound of steps behind her made her stop. She wasn't imagining it now.

Slowly, she turned back and froze. The black hooded figure started back at her through its mask and she felt even more threatened than before because now she was alone. There was only one victim for –A to torture and it was her. Without even thinking she sprinted off as fast as her legs would carry her. The cold wind made it hard for her to see, but she didn't care where she was going as long as it was far away from –A.

The steps behind her were becoming louder and louder as –A approached her and she couldn't help being terrified of what could possibly happen if –A got to her. Her mind wondered to the worst scenarios and she started shaking. Suddenly, she was pushed to the ground and she fell in front of an old car, almost hitting it. She sat up, but before she could even try to stand up, -A had pushed her down again, his rough hands grabbing at her shoulders. She tried to fight him, but she was too weak.

"Help!"she screamed as loud as she could, but no one came. It was as if she was screaming at a wall. A gloved hand covered her mouth and she felt deep pain on her shoulder. Once she looked at it, she was terrified to see that –A was placing a needle into her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she tried to drop –A off her, but it was no use. She was already weak and whatever was in that needle was making her feel sleepy.

Once her eyes were almost closing, she felt –A lifting her off the ground and carrying her towards a black car. There was someone else there, but she had no time to see who it was. Before he even put her in the backseat, the darkness had already overcome her. Her fragile body fell into the backseat with a thump and –A walked to the front seat, sitting beside the stranger. They exchanged a look before the motor was turned on and the car sprint off rapidly, way off the speed limits and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was expecting a few more reviews last chapter, but that's okay. Thank you so much for the people who reviwed and stay tuned because there's a lot of drama coming up.**

**I forgot to warn last chapter that this story will contain a lot of violence, involving rape, so if you are sensitive to it, you should not keep reading. **

**Anyways, I' starting so write chapter four now, so the next update shouldn't take long. How about 4 reviews for chapter 3?**

"She hasn't come back yet! Why is she taking so long? What if something happened?"Hanna screamed hysterically while the four girls waited for Spencer to come back. They had been waiting for over twenty minutes and the blonde could not contain her fear any longer. She knew Spencer well and she knew that Spencer would never leave for so long without at least coming back to warn them.

"Hanna, you need to calm down. Being hysterical won't help us."Emily stated calmly. Even though she was acting as the calmest of the girls, they knew fairly well that she was worrying about Spencer just as much as they were or maybe even more. Emily was such a good person and she cared so much for her friends and family that she couldn't even think about someone getting hurt, even she did not like them.

"We can't calm down, Em. Ezra's life is on the line and now Spencer's may be too. I knew that we shouldn't have let her go alone."Aria said, talking for the first time since Ezra was shot. She had just been quietly staring down at him, hoping that he would wake up, but there was no sign of movement from the writer/English teacher.

Emily just sighed and her eyes turned back to the door Spencer had left twenty minutes ago. She was so worried about her friend. They all knew how much Spencer had gone through in the past weeks, with the drugs and –A trying to convince her that she was a cold hearted murderer. Thank God Alison had told her otherwise because she was starting to go crazy when her parents and Jason confirmed –A's theory.

"Maybe one of us should be looking for her."She suggested. She knew it was a bad idea, but with each passing minute she was getting more and more nervous.

"No way!"Hanna exclaimed. "The only reason we're so… out of our minds is because Spencer hasn't come back yet. If any of us go after her, I'm going to explode like a nucular bomb."

"It's nuclear, Hanna."Aria said while laughing a little.

"Can you just stop being like Spencer? I thought that since she wasn't here I wouldn't need to worry about someone correcting me at all times."As soon as the words left her mouth she realized just how mean they sounded and she sighed. Yep, stress was definitely not a good look on her. Spencer needed to be back soon or she would be making a trip to Radley.

"Don't talk about her like that, Han. The last thing we should do is get mad at her when she has been gone for so long. Imagine that something happened to her and the last thing you said was that she's the Miss Perfect she tried so hard not to be."Alison said and Aria and Emily shook with fear.

"Please, Ali, don't do that."Aria begged, tears already forming in her eyes. She was so scared that she was gonna lose not just one person she loved, but two. Aria could still be mad at Ezra for everything that he did, but if he died, she did not know how she was going to cope, knowing it was her fault. And she loved Spencer so much, the brunette was much more like a sister than a friend to her and that worried her even more.

"I'm sorry, Aria."The blonde replied when she noticed that Aria was crying. If it were two years ago, Aria would probably not accept her apology, believing Alison was just trying to save herself from being called a mean person. Now, however, when her eyes met those blue ones, she knew Alison was being honest. She had seen all night how much the blonde had really changed and she believed that maybe she could forgive Alison for all the bad she had done.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Their eyes never left the door, but no one came in. They were left alone in the cold night. Suddenly, there was noise coming from the distance and Emily immediately stood up and looked down at the street. She could see a red vehicle in the distance followed by a police car. That's when it clicked.

"It's an ambulance!"She screamed, happy tears forming in her eyes. If the ambulance was coming that meant Spencer had managed to make the call, so she was okay. She had to be.

"What?!"Hanna screamed and she soon joined Emily. When she was the ambulance, she started jumping up and down like a little child while clapping her hands. Emily eyes her like she was crazy, but they did not care at all.

"We did it. I mean, Spencer did it."Alison said, having joined the girls while Hanna was jumping. Her eyes shone with that determinate bright the girls had not seen in so long and they thought that maybe, everything would be alright.

"Spencer."Hanna remembered. "Do you think she's down there?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out."Ali replied. The three girls exchanged smiles and walked over to Aria, who was trying to lift Ezra. Alison joined Aria on carrying his head and Hanna and Emily carried his foot. They managed to get to the elevator that thank god existed and within five minutes they were already on the first floor where the ambulance was parked. Two men walked over to them, one was police officer and the other was wearing a yellow uniform. The officer was blonde and had green eyes. He was a bit taller than Emily and they couldn't help but think he was cute. The other one had brown hair and eyes and he was also cute, but not as much as the first one. They seemed to be on their 30's and the girls could not stop a minute to check them out, discreetly, of course.

"Excuse me, misses. Were you the ones who called the ambulance?'The officer asked.

"Yes."Emily replied. "Our friend right there was shot and we need to take him to the hospital urgently."She pointed to Ezra, who had been lain down on the floor because he was too heavy for three eighteen year olds to carry him.

"Okay. We can take care of him right now. Do you need a ride to the hospital or do you have a car?' The officer asked. Two other men appeared from nowhere and they started lifting Ezra and carrying him to a gurney. They put the oxygen mask on his face and tried to revive him.

"Hmm.. Could you take us there? Our friend drove us here, but he disappeared."Emily replied and the officer eyes her suspiciously but he seemed to let it go for he simply nodded. She motioned for the other girls and they walked over to the ambulance. Before she could enter, however, she remembered.

"What about Spencer?"She asked anyone who was willing to her. Her eyes went back to the building as if looking for signs of life, but there was nothing.

"You're right. I had almost forgotten."Hanna said and they looked at each other, unsure of what they should do. "What do we do?"

"Is it a friend of yours?"The officer interrupted their conversation.

"Yes. She's the one who called the ambulance, but she did not return."Aria replied and the officer frowned.

"How long has she been gone?"He asked them with seriousness.

"About thirty minutes."Emily replied. She was trying to see where did the officer want to get with all these questions.

"Well, I might be wrong, but it seems as if your friend was kidnapped or… something worse."He paused before saying the second part when he noticed how Aria's face became pale.

"Why would you think that?"Emily asked, her heart beating fast because of the fear. Did this officer knew anything? Did he see –A on his way here? No, that was impossible, she convinced herself. –A was much more cautious than this, there was no way they would have let anyone see them.

"Because the streets on this area are quite dangerous. I've seen more assaults than I can count and also robbing and kidnapping. Many people who lived here disappeared mysteriously and have not been found yet. "The officer had a strange look on his face, it was as if he was trying to apologize without scaring them even more.

The girls thought about it, but they knew better. Spencer might have been kidnapped, but it wasn't a stranger, it was -A. They were certain about it now. They had tried so hard to ignore that fear in their hearts that –A would do anything to hurt Spencer, but it could not keep happening. The truth was right in front of them and they needed to do something about it instead of trying to deny it.

"Guys, look at this."Emily was pulled from her thoughts by Hanna's voice. She turned back and looked at the shop on the right side of the building they had previously been. Her hands covered her mouth as she tried to suppress a scream that would surely wake up an entire neighborhood at the words written in red capital letters on the front showcase, right next to a blonde doll:

**YOU MIGHT HAVE WON THIS ROUND, BUT THE GAME'S NOT OVER YET. TELL ANYONE ABOUT ME AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN. –A**

_Meanwhile, at the police station_

Peter Hastings stood shocked and disappointed after having that conversation with Jessica DiLaurentis. He could not believe that she wasn't willing to follow their agreement anymore. He did know when he made that it would not last long, but he expected it to last longer than this.

"Dad?"A surprised voice called him and his eyes met Melissa. She looked exhausted and confused and he wondered how long had she been there.

"Melissa? What are you doing here?'He had not seen his older daughter in months and all of sudden she was back in Rosewood. She hadn't even warned him or Veronica that she would be here.

"Toby came to London."Melissa started and then her expression changed from one to confusion."He told me about Spencer's relapse. Dad, what's going on?"She asked seriously and his face fell when he started putting the pieces together. No. This could not be happening.

"Where's your mother?"He asked her in a tone that broke off any questions.

"We've been here for an hour. They asked to talk to us separately."She replied and he was hit with a wave of dream. They knew, oh God. What was he gonna do now?

"God, they know."He said after sitting down. He couldn't stand up anymore, not with the realization that the police knew everything. They knew he had tried his hard to find out if Spencer had killed Alison and that he had taken the attention off her for as long as he could. Melissa sat next to him and she eyed him again, still confused. She didn't know, of course, but how could the police know? Had he done something wrong?" I must have missed something. I did everything I could to protect her." Melissa seemed to pick up on where her was trying to get and her face paled.

"Oh my god."She said while tears formed in her eyes. He was surprised, but his mind had other things to focus right now. "Dad" She paused "You think she did it?" She was looking at him unbelievably, not understanding how could think his daughter would be capable of doing something like that. Of course, she had been a little evil while using the drugs, but no way would Spencer kill someone. Her heart was good and Peter knew it. He did not meet Melissa's eyes, however, embarrassed of himself for ever thinking something so terrible. She seemed to understand his actions differently.

"You think Spencer killed that girl."She said again, this time more firmly. He still did not meet her eyes and she sighed in disbelief before getting up and leaving the room. He watched as she left, his heart now even more broken. He was Peter Hastings, the best attorney of Rosewood, but now he felt like he was just a terrible father. Maybe Spencer was right when she left the house to seek for Toby. Maybe he treated her better than her own parents. But right now, he vowed to himself that he would try his best to be the father both Spencer and Melissa deserved.

**I wasn't planning to end this chapter here, but I decided that it was too soon to tell you what you need to know. Who there loves Melissa? If you do, prepare yourselves for a very good dose and a reveal about her past. Also, in maybe two chapters I'll reveal who are Spencer's captors and I must say: You better prepare yourselves. **

**I hope this was enough encouraging for you to keep reading this story, but if it wasn't a few more hints: Haleb and more Ezria are coming, for those who are fans. Also, I have some Spoby planned, but it will be a lot different.**

I've seen someone doing this and I thought it was a good idea. So, here's a sneak peek of next chapter:

_"__No, I'm doing much worse. First, I'm gonna ruin her life. I'll make her suffer like I did, I'll make her lose everything and then, I'll kill her."Melissa started backing away slowly, terrified of what she had just heard. There were people planning to kill Alison DiLaurentis. It didn't matter how much Melissa despised that girl, she would not stand there and do nothing while the blonde got killed. She needed to tell this to someone. _

_Before she even entered her backyard, someone pushed her hardly into a tree and she hit her head hard. When she turned back, there was a red hooded person wearing a mask and holding a kitchen knife to her throat._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I'm going on with this story slowly, but soon it will start going fast. For those who are hoping for some good romantic scenes, wait for it. The liars have to get to Rosewood first. Next chapter they will be there and a very special character will be appearing, I bet you can find out who it is easily. Just a hint: London is a beautiful city. **

**I've already written up to chapter five, so updates won't be slowly. I have, however planned to update every monday and Friday, because that leaves me enough time to write more chapters. You did really good last chapter with the reviews, how about 6 reviews for chapter four? Jas a warning, it's INTENSE.**

After seeing that text, the girls were even more terrible, if that was possible. They had been threatened by –A too many times, they knew what –A was capable of, but this was a totally different circumstance. This time, -A had some kind of power over them that would not be over soon because they had Spencer far away from where the girls were and they knew very well that the only way to get her back was doing whatever –A wanted. However, since they no longer had their cell phones, they could not receive any message –A would give them.

"What the hell is this?"The police officer asked and the four girls exchanged glances. –A had never let a message that could be seen by any other than themselves. Leaving a message on a story was very unusual for their enemy. Something was happening.

"I have no idea."Hanna said as convincingly as she could, but the officer didn't seem to buy her poor excuse.

"Is there anyone after you girls? Someone who would want to hurt you and who probably kidnapped your friend?"They were super nervous now. This police officer was maybe too smart and he was the only one who seemed to pick up on what was really happening to them. But they could not tell him everything about –A, not without the terrible consequences that would surely follow these confession. –A could kill the officer or worse, kill Spencer. So they just kept their mouths shut. It didn't work at all because the officer's face changed to anger for he understood what was happening.

"I knew there was something different about you. "He said, as if trying to stay calm. No reply was given and he sighed."I'll take your silence as a way you're telling me that this is true. Well, I can't do anything about it myself, but I'm gonna take you to the police station so you can tell them what has been happening. Keeping threatening texts a secret is never a good idea."

"No!"Emily finally spoke. "If we tell anyone, our friend is gonna get killed. We can't say anything. Look, thank you for helping us, but we really need to get to the hospital."

"I know you're scared of losing your friend, but whoever did this won't be able to hurt he if they're behind bars. You just need to tell the police that someone has kidnapped your friend."

"This is still not a good idea. If we would tell the police, it would have to be Rosewood's police, not here."Hanna said and the other girls shoot her a loot for she had just revealed where they lived and this could possibly put them in trouble once the officer realized Alison was with them and she was alive. There was no way this cop didn't know about the girl that disappeared two years ago and whose dead body was found.

"So you live in Rosewood?"The officer asked. There was no response, but he was smart enough to have picked that Hanna was not supposed to say that, so the information had to be true."I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Well, we'll take you there then."

"Really? You'd take us all the way over to Rosewood?"Emily asked the doctor with surprise.

"That's our job."The officer smiled and started leading them towards the ambulance, where Ezra was already lying in the gurney with two doctors surrounding him. "But first I'll have to ask you a few questions." They looked at him fearfully. "Nothing about what's been happening to you, I promise. We just need to know who shoot your friend and why."

"We don't know who shoot him, it was the same person who has been…. threatening us."Emily replied. It was strange to say the word because they had never told anyone what was really happening. Their parents only knew because the police had told them and their boyfriends had found out on their own.

"I understand. Now one last thing before we enter the car, what is your missing friend's name and do you have a picture of her?

"Why?"Hanna asked somewhat insensitively.

"We know that you're probably gonna tell Rosewood's police that she is missing, but she disappeared in new York, so there are more chances that she is here or around the area. We're gonna start looking for us."They exchanged a look. This was actually a good idea, how hadn't they thought about it before.

"Okay, thank you so much, officer…"Aria started, leaving the words hanging in the air.

"Holmes. My name is Jerry Holmes."The officer introduced himself and gave Aria a hand, which she shook maybe too quickly.

"Our friend's name is Spencer Hastings, but we have no pictures of her right now. We can ask the Rosewood police to send one here later." And with that they entered the ambulance and started the longest ride of their lives. If only they knew this was only the beginning.

_Meanwhile, at the police station…_

Melissa Hastings stood in the bathroom, her phone clenched to her year as she listened to the other person talking. It had been a long night and the last thing she needed was a call from the devil.

"I know that I'm not supposed to say anything. But I can't keep this a secret anymore."

"If you tell anyone, Melissa, you know what happens."

"I can't believe that I'm letting you control my life." The mysterious person laughed and she felt goose bumps. How could she have been so innocent and stupid to the point she didn't tell this to the police?

"You're not letting me take control of your life. You have no choice, Melissa. If you tell anyone what really happens, I promise that you'll never see your little sister again."

"What are you talking about?"She asked. They had threatened to kill Spencer many times before, but this time there was some kind of firmness to the person's voice that scared her to the core.

"This time, it's for real. I have her here with me and I promise you that I'll kill her without any second thought unless you collaborate."Her hands covered her mouth as she tried to fight a yell. There was no way. She had been so careful. She had let it clear that her friend should be taking care of Spencer, watching from the distance but not letting anyone get to her.

"You're lying."She said quietly, but her voice shook with fear. If they had gotten Spencer, there was nothing that she could do. She was not as powerful as –A and she had no idea where they were.

"I promise you, I'm not. I'll send you a picture to show my point. Just keep your mouth shut and no one needs to get hurt."With that, the call had ended and Melissa was left in such a state of despair that she could no longer keep herself up. She fell to the cold, hard bathroom floor and this time she did not try to stop the unwanted tears from coming. She started crying so hard, so desperate. What was she to do if Spencer was in their power? She could no longer go back to where her father was and tell him the truth. Oh God. Everything was just so messed up.

A click from her phone pulled her out of her thoughts and her eyes went back to the message she had just gotten. She prayed that it wasn't true, but deep inside her heart, she knew it was. She had failed in protecting Spencer and nothing else mattered until she found her sister.

There was a picture of Spencer tied up, lying on the back of a car or van. Her eyes were closed, so Melissa supposed that they had drugged her and she was sleeping, but the pale shade of her face was both alarming and worrying. Attached to the photograph there was a message from the person she had just being talking to: IT SEEMS AS IF YOU'RE NOT AS SMART AS EVERYONE THINK. YOU FAILED IN PROTECTING HER AND NOW SHE'S IN MY POWER. DO EVERYTHING I SAID AND MAYBE YOU'LL BE GETTING HER BACK-A

Melissa put her head in her knees and started crying even harder. She was so screwed. There was no way she could save Spencer without knowing where she was and she couldn't tell the police anything. Well, now there was nothing left to do. She could only cry and pray that everything would be alright. But she knew it wouldn't. She knew from the first second she decided to become an ally to that person that nothing would end up well.

_Two years ago, while Ian and Alison were having fun at Hilton Head, she stood alone in her kitchen. She had known that Ian was hiding something for a long time now and she was debating about what she should do. Should she break up with him because he could not be trusted and end up breaking her own heart too? Should she just ask him what he was hiding in hope that he would be honest? No. There was no way she was asking him. If he wanted to be honest with her, he would be._

_She heard some noise behind her and her eyes met Spencer's. Her sister had not been the same lately and she wondered what was wrong, but she knew Spencer would never tell her. _

_"__Hi, Spencer."She said quietly. There was no answer, just a small grumble and she knew in that moment that Spencer was not in a good mood. So she knew that she had to get out of there before they started a fight. Spencer seemed not to notice her disappearance and she started walking in the garden._

_It was started to get dark and she could see a light coming from the DiLaurentis' house. She vaguely remembered Spencer telling her that Alison w__ould be spending time with her grandma at Georgia and the rest of the family was taking a trip somewhere. Was there anyone in the DiLaurentis' house? Or was __she just imagining it? Maybe it was a thief. Whatever it was, Melissa could no longer contain her curiosity and she sprinted off towards the neighbor's house. _

_There was certainly someone there, she could see two shadows. They seemed to be arguing over something, but she did not recognize their voices. Hiding behind a bush, Melissa __heard what they were saying and she considered calling the police._

_"__You need to stop doing this, this is dangerous. " One of the voices screamed. Melissa soon recognize it and she froze. Why was Cece Drake in the DiLaurentis house in the middle of the night? What was she planning?"Melissa had been friends with Cece, but it was before she started going out of Alison and Alison totally burned her. Ever since that moment, Cece had become a rival to her and no longer her best friend._

_"__You don't understand it, Cece. Maybe you never will."_

_"__Of course I don't understand! Why are you going after her? She's only fifteen years old!_

_"__You do not know. God, I can't believe she did not tell you. And you said she was your friend..."Melissa tried to remember where she had heard that voice, but she didn't know. She had no idea who this person was, but she knew that they were dangerous. _

_"__What? What should she have told me, if I can even trust what you're saying."_

_"__You were not the only one dating Wilden, Cece. She was seeing him too."_

_"__No way! She would have told me. Or wouldn't she?" Cece's uncertainty seemed to please the other person because her next words were filled with dark happiness._

_"__She wouldn't. I know that bitch better than you. She visited me once and she told me all her secrets."The person stopped and laughed. "That's how I got the idea to get revenge on her. She is just so clueless."_

_"__So you're doing this because of what happened so long ago? I can't believe it!"Cece was getting madder with each passing second and Melissa was starting to think maybe she should go away. These people certainly did not want to be heard. "It wasn't even her fault. She was just playing a game, she had no idea that you were there."_

_"__It doesn't matter if it was or not her fault. What matters is that she managed to almost get me killed. I wouldn't have stayed a year in that prison if it wasn't for Alison." Cece sighed. She might have been Alison's friend, but the other person did have a point._

_"__So you're gonna kill her just because she almost killed you?_

_"__No, I'm doing much worse. First, I'm gonna ruin her life. I'll make her suffer like I did, I'll make her lose everything and then, I'll kill her."Melissa started backing away slowly, terrified of what she had just heard. There were people planning to kill Alison DiLaurentis. It didn't matter how much Melissa despised that girl, she would not stand there and do nothing while the blonde got killed. She needed to tell this to someone. _

_Before she even entered her backyard, someone pushed her hardly into a tree and she hit her head hard. When she turned back, there was a red hooded person wearing a mask and holding a kitchen knife to her throat. Cece was standing right behind that person and she seemed as horrified as Melissa was._

_"__How much have you heard?"The person asked her and when Melissa didn't respond, the knife went deeper into her neck. _

_"__Everything."She said and she eyed the person with hate. In that moment, she was so terrified that she knew that the only way to escape this situation was playing off strong._

_"__Well, I we have a problem then. I can't let you walk into that house knowing that you know my plan."Their voice was threatening and Melissa started praying that she would survive this. She had never been more afraid in her life and by the way the knife was digging her throat, she had every reason to be._

_"__Let's just forget about it."Cece said. "Melissa won't tell anyone, right?"She gave Melissa a look that said go along with it or you'll get hurt. There was nothing Melissa could do now. The power was in the mysterious person's hands._

_"__I promise you, I won't tell anything. I don't even know who you are. "She begged the person to let her go, but it was no use._

_"__No. I don't trust you, either of you. So that's what we are gonna do. You, Melissa, are joining me in my plan to kill Alison. Don't try to deny it, honey, I know how much you'd like her gone."No way. There was no way Melissa was gonna be a part of this._

_"__What if I don't join your team?"She asked the person, fear filling her veins. This was it, this was her final moment, she thought._

_"__If you don't do as I say, I'm gonna kill your little sister. Spencer's her name, right?"Melissa shook her head furiously, her eyes meeting the kitchen where she had last seen Spencer. There was no way she was letting these people kill Spencer. They might not be the best sisters, but she loved her to death._

_"__No!"A strangled scream left her mouth and she tried to get away from the hooded person._

_"__I wouldn't do that if I were you."They replied and pushed her hard against the tree. "Now, you have three seconds to agree to join me or I'm entering your house and killing her. I heard your parents are not home, so there is no one to stop me." Melissa considered this for a second. She knew that the chances of her managing to call the police were close to zero. There was no other way, she'd have to help whoever this was or at least pretend to. Pretending. That was a good idea. If she pretended that she was on their side, she could know what they were planning to do and still help Spencer and maybe Alison. This was a good plan._

_"__Okay. I'll help you."She replied and the person seemed to be satisfied, but they still held the knife to her throat._

_"__Good. Welcome to the –A team."And with that their mask came off and Melissa screamed in surprise. What the hell?"_

**So much for one chapter! Who is -A? Who are Spencer's captors? These questions will soon be answered, but for now I'd like you to leave me with your theories. I know that I haven't given many hints, but I'd like to know what you are thinking. Tell me your thoughts in reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

Here is the preview for next chapter. Yep, Toby's back and he is going crazy!

_"It's Spencer. She's missing."Hanna said quietly and Veronica's face paled at her words. _

_"No!"The words left his mouth before he could even think. He said it firmly, but inside he knew that he was wrong._

_"I'm so sorry, Toby."Emily said while she glanced at him sympathetically. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she did not stop them. Then she turned back to Holbrook. "Spencer's not just missing. She has been kidnapped."At this statement his world crumbled down and he covered his face with his hands. No, no, no, no, no! There was no way this was happening. He had dreaded this day so much, the day when his worst fears would become true, the day he would lose her. Spencer. Oh, Spencer, I'm so sorry, he begged her even though she could not hear him._


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far. First of all, thanks for the reviews, they were amazing. A special thank you to tobyequalshotness, who did not only review every chapter of this story, but my other stories too. If you guys are interested, go read them because I think they're pretttu okay. My best works, in my opinion are I Choose You and DAMAGED, which is a very sad/emotial story and I totally recommend.**

**This chapter is so long, I was expecting it to be much shorter, but Toby had so much to say. The Toby flashback was totally made up, of course, and it will be somewhat important for the rest of this story, not much. This is a very emotional chapter, so be ready!**

**One last warning that this story will have a lot of violence, starting in two chapters.**

Toby Cavanaugh watched through the plane's window as the huge town of New York came into view. He was getting closer now. He could not wait to the moment he would finally be able to get out of this hell and finally step his foot on solid ground. To be fully honest, he hated flying, being in the middle of nowhere, kilometers above the earth was not something he enjoyed.

_The actual reason for that was that, when he was little, one of his relatives had been going back to his hometown to visit Toby and his family __and the plane felt straight into the ocean. The "landing" was of course unplanned, but the airplane's commander was caught of surprise and he could not stop the plane from falling deeply into the Atlantic Ocean. There was not even time to warn the passengers and they all died as soon as the plane hit the water. It was a huge tragedy, appearing on all journals from all over the world, but Toby only got the news a week later._

_His parents had been fighting a lot over the past week and the eight years old child was getting more and more curious to what they were fighting about. He was starting to think they had been hiding something from him ever since the 18__th__passed and his favorite cousin, James, had not arrived. He was polite enough not to ask his parents at the time and they never told him what really happened to James. Outside his mom, James was the only one who truly understood him. _

_After seven days, however, Toby could no longer contain himself. So, on one Thursday afternoon, while his father was reading the journal and his mother was reading a book on the living room, while he played with his toys, he finally asked the burning question._

_"__Mommy?"He started off with an innocent roll of the eyes. His mom, who could not resist those beautiful ocean eyes, which he got from herself, looked at him from behind her glasses with a pointed look. She smiled genuinely and he could not help but smile in return._

_"__What it is, honey?"She asked with a baby voice that she reserved only for him. He loved his mother so much and he connected so much better with her than anyone else, even his father. It was like she could always read his mind._

_"__Where is James" Her face fell at his question and his smile also faded. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make her unhappy or mad, but right now getting answers was his priority. "It has been seven days and he hasn't arrived yet. Why?"She sighed and closed her eyes before looking at him. He noticed her eyes were shining with tears and he immediately knew that something was wrong._

_"__Come here, sweetheart."She called and extended her arms. Without second thoughts, he slowly walked towards her and jumped into her lap, hugging her tightly in an attempt to provide some comfort. She hugged him back as tight and kissed the crook of his head in a way that he knew meant that she was upset. His dad, having not moved since then, put the journal he was previously reading on the desk above her book and scooted closer to them on the sofa._

_"__Mommy, what's going on?"He asked her, but she did not respond. Marion just looked at her husband and he nodded. She was too emotional right now, not having digested what had happened to James herself. His father then looked at him with sadness and fear in his brown eyes while he thought of the best way to tell Toby what had happened._

_"__Remember when I was teaching you how to make paper airplanes?"Toby nodded and his father gulped down before continuing, trying to deal with his own emotions. "Well, you remember how, when we threw it, if one of us didn't catch it, it would fall into the sand?"_

_"__Yes, daddy. You told me to throw it the highest I could, so that it wouldn't fall."_

_"__Exactly.__The same thing that happened to our plane happened to James. He was flying to slow and the plane fell into the water."Toby trying to make sense of what his father was saying, but he could not fully comprehend._

_"__I don't understand, daddy."_

_"__In simpler words, son, James has gone to heaven. There was an accident and he didn't make it."Phillip Cavanaugh started there, knowing that if he kept talking he was not going to be able to keep his emotions under check. Toby turned back to his mother, who had been crying silently all this time. When his eyes met hers, she gave him a sad smile and he finally understood. James, his dear loved cousin, was no longer here, would no longer keep him company when his parents travelled. James was dead and there was no way to bring him back. Young Toby then embraced his mother and started crying while his father embraced them both. This news might have been terrible, but they were nothing compared to what Toby had to endure Many years later. _

"Excuse me, sir, I will have to ask you to put your sit on the right position."A young woman in the company's uniform pulled him back from his flashback. He nodded before obeying to her orders. When he looked at the window, he noticed that the scenery had changed a lot. There were no more huge buildings and millions of cars on lightened streets. Everything was dark except for the airport lights and there were no more high buildings. He was back to Rosewood.

Sighing in relief, Toby started thinking of all the things he would do once he got out of this plane. His first thought was her, Spencer, the love of his life, the light to his darkness. Would she be awake at a time like this? Would she be okay? The last time he had seen her had not encouraged him to leave, but he had to. If he could not see her or talk to her, how would he be able to help her? So when he overheard her parents talking about how Melissa was such a big help for Spencer last time, he decided to go to London and find Spencer's sister and bring her back to Rosewood.

_Finding her address would have been too difficult, so he seized that Spencer had given him her phone and he called, praying she would answer. She had, fortunately answered and immediately asked why the hell he was calling her. They had not once had a normal conversation and she was surprised he had contacted her._

_"__Why are you calling me Toby?"She had asked with impatience. He could hear a lot of noise and he supposed she was in the middle of something. Well, if she had taken her time to get his call she might as well be interested in what he has to say._

_"__I need to talk to you about something very important, but I can't have it said on the phone. Could you give me your address on London" He had asked innocently, but she had been shocked, to say the least._

_"__What is so important that you can't tell me over the phone?"She had asked him and he detected some fear in her voice. "Wait, is it Spencer?"_

_"__Yes."He had answered shortly. After that, she had given him her address in a hurry and they had promised to meet each other for lunch in the next day. When he told her what happened, she had immediately made a phone call to the airport company and managed to get a seat for herself. She had thanked him quickly and then disappeared. That was the last time he saw her._

_He hadn't had as much luck as her, though. It took him over three days to find a flight to Rosewood and the flight was at such an ungodly hour that he had considered coming later. However, there was a voice on the back of his head saying that he had already been gone for too long, he needed to come back to Rosewood because Spencer needed him. What if she had gotten hurt in his absence? No, he couldn't even bare to think about it. So he just sucked it up and went on the flight._

Once the plane landed and passengers started leaving, she ran off, almost knocking down a lady who held a small child under her arms. He apologized quickly, but he had no time to waste right now. So he made the tour to the baggage claim in record time and asked a cab to drive him home. Spencer was not there to pick him up because he had not warned her that he was coming back, not knowing if he was still forbidden to talk to her.

Once he got to his loft, he pulled his phone from his pocket and called Spencer. He needed to hear her voice, to know that she was okay. To his disappointment, she did not pick up. So, he decided to call Emily and ask her if she knew where Spencer was. She did not pick up either and he a dread feeling started in his stomach. Emily always answered her phone unless it wasn't with her. But why wouldn't it be with her right now? He started feeling that something was terribly wrong, so he decided to do what he would have never done before: he decided to call Veronica Hastings.

"Hello?"A tired voice asked him once the call started. There was definitely something wrong.

"Mrs. Hastings? It's Toby, Toby Cavanaugh."He decided not to get straight to the point because with the Hastings you never know how they might act.

"Oh, Toby. Are you back in Rosewood?"She asked him and he noticed the panic on her voice. It seemed as if she was trying not to freak out and that worried him even more.

"Yes, I just got back. Mrs. Hastings, is Spencer okay?"By her silence he knew that he was right. Something had happened to Spencer while had been gone, just like he feared so much. God, why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he have stayed in Rosewood and at least tried to help her?

"I don't know, Toby. She and her friends have not been seen for a few hours and the police are looking for them, but it has been about two hours and nothing. I'm really worried."Her voice exploded into a million of emotions, fear, anger, panic and regret. Her words crossed his mind.

_The police is looking for them._ This could not be good. If the police was looking for them it meant that they knew something and it could put Spencer in trouble once she was found. What if the police blamed her for whatever happened? He doubted that her parents would help her if she was in trouble because of –A. they might love her, but they would not sacrifice the Hastings' image just to save someone who didn't deserve to be saved. He knew that could happen because he knew –A and he knew the effect they had on people.

"Where are you?"He finally asked, his voice shaking. He could not believe this was happening after he prayed so much that, for once, everything would be okay. It was so cruel, as if the world was against him and didn't want him and Spencer to be happy.

"We're at the police station. Toby, you really should not come here. There are some things that you don't know and this could really hurt you."She kept talking, but he was not taking this anymore. No matter what people told him, he would do what his heart told him to and right now, all he needed to do was getting into his truck and driving to the police station.

He ended the call and ran around the apartment, getting his keys and also a coat. Once he was ready, he started descending the stair two at a time and in less than five minutes he was already sat in the truck with the heat on. His drive only took ten more minutes because he drove way past the speed limit ( thank god apparently every cop in Rosewood seemed to be at the police station or looking for his girlfriend and her friends) and he half parked the truck before entering the station and looking for the Hastings family. He hadn't taken ten steps when a hand stopped him.

"Stop right there, boy. Do you have an authorization to be here?"An officer asked him and when he met the officer's eyes, he recognized this as being the jerk that had stopped him from seeing Spencer when she had been arrested for being caught of the shovel. Anger bubbled inside him as he remembered the incident and he gave the officer his best "back off" stare. It did not work.

"Listen, if you have no reason to be here I'll have to ask you to leave. There is too much going on tonight and we have no time to deal with whatever you need." The officer answered cruelly and he was ready to punch that ass in the face when a voice from behind them stopped any thought he may have been having.

"Toby Cavanaugh?"It was Ashley Marin, Hanna's mom. He did not know her well, but he really needed her to tell this idiot cop that he was involved in the girl's case and he needed to be in that station. She seemed to have read his thoughts for she nodded.

"Let him enter."She told the cop and his path was finally free. He followed Ms. Marin towards a huge room where Aria and Emily's mom were seated along with Spencer's dad. Ashley went back to sitting down by Ella's side and he occupied the vacant seat next to Peter.

"I didn't know that you were coming back today."Spencer's father asked him somewhat normally. He was surprised by the absence of accusation in the man's voice.

"I forgot to warn everyone. But now that I'm here, I need to know, Mr. Hastings. What's going on?"Veronica's call had not been enough to clear what was really happening and he felt like there was so much more than just the girl's disappearance.

"Alison is alive."Peter answered simply and Toby was shocked. This was so freaking unbelievable! But Peter's face was as serious as ever, so he knew that it had to be true. God, he really did miss a lot while travelling. But how had this happened? How had Alison managed to fake her death? Who was in that grave after all? Billion of questions ran through his mind, but he knew that he would have to deal with that later.

"How?"Was the only thing that he managed to let out.

"We have no idea."Ashley answered. "All that we've been told is that she's alive and they believe that the girls have gone to meet her tonight. They found Spencer's car at Philly, but they are not there. I can't even wonder where they are, because they could have gone nowhere without a car!" Her voice started shaking with hysteria and fear at the end and he could not help but feel pity towards the poor woman. But he had other things to worry about.

If the girls weren't in Philly, where were they? And why hadn't they contacted anyone? Had something happened? His heart sunk. Had someone gotten her? These were questions he feared would never be answered.

Somehow, it was as if God had listened to his wish because not even a minute later they heard voices and he recognized one of them as Emily's. Good. If Emily was here and safe, so was Spencer. He sighed in relief and he watched as the parents did the same. Veronica Hastings entered the room being followed by Jessica DiLaurentis and Officer Holbrook just in time the girls did with another police officer following them.

Toby looked for Spencer, but she wasn't among the four girls. Now he was really panicking! If no one told him where the hell Spencer was, he was going to have a heart attack! No one spoke and took a better look at the girls. All of them, Alison included, were pale and they looked exhausted. He noticed their scared faces and the way Aria kept shaking her head. God, now they were worrying him even more. What the hell had happened?

"Girls, I'm glad that you are back here. It was already time we discussing some things."Holbrook stated as he took some steps towards the four frozen girls. They did not seem to even acknowledge his presence. Okay, now this was getting even weirder and heart-breaking. Emily was the first to escape the sort of trance they were in and she looked around the room nervously.

"We… we really need to discuss some things." She said silently and her eyes avoided anyone's.

"Great. Alison, why don't I start with you and then I can talk to Spencer?" His heart hurt at Holbrook's gwords. Hadn't the officer noticed that Spencer was missing? Or was he just trying to make the girls talk?"

"Spencer."Hanna said she broke off her trance and her face paled even more. No, please, no! He begged the skies, the Gods, anyone. He prayed once again that nothing had happened to her, but at Emily's face, he knew that something had indeed happened and it was not good. Why? Why did he leave in the first place? He was such an idiot! If he had been here, he would have gotten a chance to protect her. She would have been safe and warn now. God, he hated himself so much.

Emily and Alison stole glances and they seemed to get to some agreement, because Alison nodded. What were they planning?

"I'm ready to tell you everything, officer, but first we need your help."He noticed that even her voice was cracking with emotion.

"What do you need us to do?"Holbrook asked and he seemed to understand that there was no use in forcing Alison to tell him everything yet.

"It's Spencer. She's missing."Hanna said quietly and Veronica's face paled at her words.

"No!"The words left his mouth before he could even think. He said it firmly, but inside he knew that he was wrong.

"I'm so sorry, Toby."Emily said while she glanced at him sympathetically. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she did not stop them. Then she turned back to Holbrook. "Spencer's not just missing. She has been kidnapped."At this statement his world crumbled down and he covered his face with his hands. No, no, no, no, no! There was no way this was happening. He had dreaded this day so much, the day when his worst fears would become true, the day he would lose her. Spencer. Oh, Spencer, I'm so sorry, he begged her even though she could not hear him.

"Are you sure that she has been kidnapped?"Holbrook asked them. Already distrusting them. Why didn't it surprise him? These girls had such a bad story with the police, but it was not their fault. It was all –A's fault. –A. If there was anyone he hated more that himself right now, it was –A. His mind might be blaming himself for everything that happened, but his heart knew that –A was the one to blame. When he found out who –A was, he was gonna kill the devil with his bare hands and no one was gonna stop him.

"Yes, we are."Hanna said firmly. Even in such a broken state she could be sassy. "Believe us if you want, but what I know is that one minute we're asking Spencer to call an ambulance and the next she is gone." Had she just said ambulance? Wait, did this mean there was another reason to their destroyed state?

"Wait, an ambulance?"Once again, Ashley seemed to have read his mind. Her face was getting paler by the second and he could see the same desperation, fear and sadness in her eyes. Emily shot Hanna a killer glance for her choice of words and Alison went back to speaking.

"Like I said, we're gonna explain everything to you if you just send your coworkers to look for Spencer." Holbrook seemed surprised at her outburst, but he simply nodded, not making any objections.

"Okay, you've heard her."Holbrook said and nodded at the other officers, who left the room immediately to look for Spencer. But he knew better. If Spencer was in –A's possession, the cops would never find her. There was nothing anyone could do, only pray that she would be alright.

With the cops searching, the girls seemed to relax a little and all of them joined together in a corner of the room. They proceeded in telling everything that happened to the cops. However, he was surprised that everything did not only involve tonight, it involved the past two and a half years. The girls literally explained everything to Holbrook and their parents, from Alison's disappearance to the first texts, to all the horrible events that had been happening because of the nameless person or people that called themselves –A.

He did not pay attention at all in their explanation for he already knew everything, but once they got to the night in question, he listened attentively. He was shocked to find out that –A had shot Ezra, but not so surprised about Spencer being kidnapped by –A. He had always known that it was only about time before their enemy decided it was time to stop playing cat and mouse and moved on to end the game. Spencer was smart, maybe too smart for her own good and he always knew that –A would choose to kill her first because she represented a threat to them.

Well, right now she was no longer a threat, he thought. He could not stop himself from imagining Spencer locked up in some cold, dark room while the devil did whatever they wanted to her or even killed her. He didn't think they had a reason for it, though. Spencer did not know anything, by what he heard from the other girls, so unless –A was such a sadistic and homicide person, they had no real reason to kill her.

Their conversation was interrupted by a very broken looking Melissa Hastings, who entered the room with her head held down and fear in her eyes. He wondered what could have made such a strong person break down, but by looking at Spencer's parents, they Hastings family was not unbreakable like he thought. That was good, at least it meant they had a heart.

The girls eyed Melissa suspiciously, but she did not seem to acknowledge their fire like looks. She just kept walking towards them while trying to maintain what little dignity she had left. Melissa knew that the girls didn't trust her and she knew that they were right not to. She had helped their tormentor, after all. But right now, all she cared about was her sister, so she knew what she had to do.

"What are you doing here?"Hanna asked somewhat rudely. Out of the four girls, she was the one who despised Melissa the most.

"I'm here for my sister and since I see you've already told the police everything you know, now it's my turn."Her words surprised him, but not much. He always suspected that Melissa knew more than she was letting on.

"Your turn to do what?"Veronica asked. Her voice was cracking and she sounded panicked and desperate, but she still managed to be strong. But this situation must be really hard on her, knowing not only one but two of her children were involved in this series of murders and disappearances.

"It's my turn to tell the truth. First, I must apologize for not telling this sooner not just to the girls, but to the police. I knew from the start that I should have warned people of what was really going on. "She paused for a minute and sighed."But I didn't. I didn't say a thing for the same reason you didn't. "She pointed towards the girls, but they did not seem to understand. "I wanted to protect someone."She was interrupted once again from Hanna.

"Who in hell would _you_ protect?"She spat, emphasing the _you_ to make it clear she did not think Melissa would ever protect anyone. "Wilden? Cece?"

"Unlike what you may think, Hanna, I am not the bad guy. I've done my best to protect Spencer while this was happening, but I'm not as powerful as them. I think you might have already guessed that I was working for you. Well, you're partially right. I did work for them for a little while, but I did it because they promised me that if I opened my mouth, they'd kill Spencer in a second and I know that they are very capable of doing that."

**This chapter did not go as I originally planned it, but I think it's pretty good. The Toby in my head had too much to say. I know that I've skipped a few important parts, like how did the girls get to Rosewood and what happened with Melissa after her call, but I'll explain all of that next chapter. **

**Finally, how about six reviews for next chapter? Keep leaving all your theories of who is –A because I've decided to do a kind of contest. Whoever guesses correctly who is –A, until chapter six which is the reveal, will be given a huge spoiler on the final chapter of this story. Not like a big reveal, but a scene that will make you cry and melt your heart. I hope someone figures it out.**

Here are two previews for next chapter:

_"__I was worried about you."He said softly and she laughed. Seriously, how could he be worried about her? He was the one who had been shot, for God's sake! "Why are you laughing?"He asked her, confused. _

_"__Seriously? You're the one lying in a hospital bed after getting shot and you're saying that you are worried about ME?"She asked him, unbelievably. He was being such a selfless and caring person right now that if she wasn't so mad she would have kissed him._

_"__I care about you, Aria, whether you believe it or not. I wouldn't have taken it if you had gotten hurt."These words hurt, like, a lot. He was making her feel guilty now and that's the last thing she needed. God, Ezra, why did he have to act so perfectly? _

Second Preview:

_"__I can help you, Cece. I can talk to my parents, let them believe that you are truly innocent."She started talking, but Cece just shook her head. The blonde knew that this would not be a good idea._

_"__No. You mustn't worry about me, you've got bigger things going on. "What was Cece talking about? Did she know about Spencer?_

_"__What are you talking about?" She asked Cece with fear in her voice. If Cece had been warned about Spencer's kidnapping, it would become more real for her._

_"__Come on, Melissa. You and I know her very well. She wouldn't just warn you about the girls being in danger. She knows that I'm trying to protect Alison and you are protecting Spencer, so she will threaten us. She told me about your sister being kidnapped. I'm so sorry, Melissa."Her face fell even more at these words. God, they had really taken Spencer hadn't they? Until now, Melissa had been in denial about the whole Spencer being gone thing, but she could not pretend like this wasn't true anymore. Because it was very true and terrible._


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is the fifth chapter. It might seem unimportant, but it will be very importante for this story. Ezria fans (spoiler) get ready to some INTENSE scenses. And spoby fans, I'm sorry but it will take long. For now, all we'll have is a broken Toby. But don't worry, I'm a huge spoby fan so you can wait for some great scenes in the future (another spoiler). **

_The girls_

"How long have we been here? Hanna asked after a while. They had been in silence for the whole ride till now and Hanna was the first to break it.

"I think about an hour?"Emily answered without taking her eyes off Aria. The tiny girl had been sitting by the foot of Ezra's gurney with her arms wrapped around her legs and a sad look on her face. She wasn't even blinking and that worried the girls a lot. Hanna followed Emily's glance and she sighed. Hanna was not good at dealing with situations like this, as for her reactions before. If this night kept going like this she was going to lose her mind.

"Aria."Emily said quietly, as if she was trying not to alert a dangerous animal. Her voice was soft, but it shook. There was no response. Aria just kept staring at the door like she had done ever since they entered the ambulance. Emily sighed, maybe it just wasn't a good idea to break her out of her trance.

"We really should be talking about what's going to happen when we get there."Alison said and they looked at her as if asking her to stop talking. It was clear that no one wanted to talk about it, because the subject was too hurtful. They would have to tell Spencer's parents she was missing and this was not going to end up well. Veronica and Peter Hastings might not have been the best parents in the world, but the girls knew very well that they truly cared about Spencer and would be as devastated as everyone else to hear that she was missing.

"Guys, really, I know that this is a touchy subject, I'm sad that she's not here as well, but we need to think about what we are gonna say to Spencer's parents and worse, the police." Alison said and she eyes them, waiting for anyone to realize this was a conversation they really needed to have before they passed through the 'You Are Leaving Rosewood' plaque. Hanna stopped zoning out by the end of the speech and she eyed Ali with confusion.

"What does the police have to do with this?"She really was not paying attention to anything that happened that night. Leave it to Hanna to be as clueless as their parents sometimes.

"Well, if we are going to tell Spencer's parents that she has been kidnapped, we need to tell the police as well. And I know for sure that there are going to be a lot of questionings."Alison answered her question a lot gentler than she would have done if it had happened two years ago. This was more proof that the blonde rally had changed and became a better person, she was no longer being mean to them.

"Yes, about that. Guys, I really think that we should tell the police everything."Emily said and there were screams everywhere. She knew that it wasn't the best idea, but they had nothing else to do now.

"What?"Hanna screamed and her eyes went wide. "Are you out of your mind, Em? We can't tell them anything, we will only be getting ourselves into big trouble."This time Alison had to agree with her and she nodded her head.

"I agree with Hanna. Telling the police about –A is too risky, we have no idea what –A can possibly do. I don't want to even think about it."She finished with a shake, possibly imagining all the things –A could do to them, or worse, to Spencer.

"Yes. Just think about it. If –A has Spencer, delivering them to the police is probably going to do more harm than good." Emily thought about it and she agreed with Hanna, but there were off that point now.

"I know it is risky, but we have no choice." Again, the other two functioning girls in the car disagreed, but Emily was being just as stubborn as Spencer. "If they have Spencer, they have no reason not to hurt her, us delivering them or not. You need to think about the chance we are having tonight. It's the chance of finally stopping all those secrets, those lies and this torture. If we tell the police, they are going to be in charge of searching for –A and we will no longer suffer –A's threats. This could be finally over."This time Emily had gotten them. Just the mere thought of an –A free life was enough to make them do anything. If telling the police about their tormentor was the best way of ending this torture, they would do it in a blink.

"Now that you put it like that, I can see that you have good point. But what about the trouble this is going to put us all in? I mean, if we tell them absolutely everything, they will know about all the bad we've done. We could be sentenced to jail, or worse, community service. I've promised myself that I'm never going to wear those horrible orange suits anymore. Only someone with no sense of fashion would wear those things."Hanna argued. She might be blonde, she might not be as smart as Spencer, but she sure could do some good points.

"We've stalked, tortured and almost killed for two years. Every bad thing we did was only because –A told us to or forced us to. There is no way the police is going to blame us, if –A was torturing us. Please, Han, we need to o this. We've been keeping all these secrets for ourselves and look where it got us."They looked at Aria, who had fallen asleep next to Ezra. Emily was right. –A was the one to blame, not them. It wasn't their fault Ezra was shot, or Wilden, or Garret. Every death that happened, or almost death, was because of –A. they were the one who started all of this and they were the one that were going to suffer in the end. These girls had been through so much more than any eighteen years old should have to, but now it was time to finish this.

"Okay. We'll tell them everything, tonight."Alison stated and Hanna and Emily just nodded. It was time. They could only pray that this would truly be over because the alternative was that -A might kill them if this didn't work.

"Girls, we're at the hospital. Do you want to stay here or do you want to go directly to the police station" The voice of the officer that was accompanying them back to Rosewood broke their conversation. His name was Jerry Holmes and he was a really nice guy (and cute). He had figured what was happening to them because of a message –A had left in a shop and he had offered to take them back to Rosewood even though it wasn't part of his job.

They exchanged looks, trying to decide what to do. "I want to stay here."Aria said and they noticed she was awake now. She seemed exhausted and extremely sad, so they knew there was no way they were leaving her now. Telling the police could wait, Aria needed them right now and they would be there for her.

"We're staying here."Hanna said and they started to get up. Aria shot them a thankful glance and Emily just smiled at her before the four girls joined in a group hug. It wasn't the same thing as two years ago, because there was a member of their group missing, but it was just as comforting and promising.

The next 10 minutes were a blur as doctors wheeled Ezra away, getting him quickly into a room. They were not allowed to get into his room, so they just stayed in the waiting room. Aria, who was too broken right now, contented in sitting in a far chair, just embracing herself and crying unstoppably and silently until Alison moved closer to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Aria."She whispered once again. Aria just kept bawling, not seeming to have heard her, but she did hug Alison tighter. Hanna and Emily just started at the two with a loss of what to do. They could not save Ezra, the only thing they could do right now was try to comfort Aria the best they could.

About an hour later, the doctor came back and he told them that Ezra was indeed going to live and the shot had just barely hit his heart, so he was very lucky. Aria broke into tears again after hearing just how close she had come from losing him. The doctor then said that Ezra was awake and Aria went to visit Ezra while the other girls stayed in the waiting room, knowing that the 'lovebirds 'would need some privacy. While they waited, officer Holmes came back with not so great news.

"Girls, I have to inform you that the Rosewood police has been looking for you for hours, they've found your car in Philly and they were wondering where you were. I just got out of the phone with Officer Holbrook and he said that you girls need to go to the police station right now for questioning. He said you shouldn't worry because you are not being accused of anything."He finished his statement and looked at them questioningly.

"W have to wait till Aria come back, she just went to visit our friend. We can go in about ten minutes."Emily said and the officer nodded.

"Okay. I'll wait here with you then. They asked me to escort you because they want to assure your safety, I assume." They knew better, though. If the police wanted them to be escorted, it wasn't to ensure their safety, it would most probably be to make sure they didn't run again. Well, for whatever reasons it were, the girls were glad they would at least get some safety tonight. The last thing they needed was another death or disappearance and if they would rely on the police to protect them, they would follow the rules, even if these were formulated because of distrust instead of will for protection.

_Meanwhile, at Ezra's hospital room_

Aria opened the door slowly, afraid of getting into this room. She had no idea what was gonna happen and she didn't know how she should act right now. Should she still be mad at him? Should she still hate him for everything he did? Or should she forgive him because, well, he did take a bullet for her.

"Hey."A weak voice broke her from her thoughts and she eyed the man that lay on the hospital bed. His face was pale and she could see his heartbeat, which was being monitored on one machine. It wasn't strong, it wasn't normal, but it was there. This was enough for her to release the breath she had been holding for so long.

"Hey."She answered shortly before sitting on the bed next to his bed. His hand found her and he interlaced their fingers together like he had done so many times. This time was different, tough, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. She actually didn't know where exactly they stood.

"I was worried about you."He said softly and she laughed. Seriously, how could he be worried about her? He was the one who had been shot, for God's sake! "Why are you laughing?"He asked her, confused.

"Seriously? You're the one lying in a hospital bed after getting shot and you're saying that you are worried about ME?"She asked him, unbelievably. He was being such a selfless and caring person right now that if she wasn't so mad she would have kissed him.

"I care about you, Aria, whether you believe it or not. I wouldn't have taken it if you had gotten hurt."These words hurt, like, a lot. He was making her feel guilty now and that's the last thing she needed. God, Ezra, why did he have to act so perfectly?

Before she could formulate a proper response, Hanna barged into the room. Aria knew her friend would never interrupt a moment as important as this if she did not have a good reason, so she just got up and started following Hanna out of the room. However, before she could take one step, a cold hand wrapped around hers and she looked back at Ezra. He had paled considerably in the three seconds she had taken to wake up and that worried her.

"Ezra!"She screamed when she noticed just how weak he looked. He seemed to have gotten worse in such a small period of time. She scarcely heard Hanna running out of the room in search for a doctor because she was just too focused in the broken man in front of her.

"Ezra, please, don't."Her words were marked by sobs and she got closer to him.

"A-ria."His voice was so small that she almost didn't hear him, but since she was so close she managed to understand. "Aria, I lo-ve y-you." She fell into the bed, not managing to support her body anymore. This was too much. She couldn't lose him, not now. If she did, she was going crazy.  
"No."She whispered weakly and a few tears fell into Ezra's pale face. With the little strength he had left, Ezra pulled her to him and his cold lips met her in a desperate kiss. She was crying so hard that she barely felt the kiss, she couldn't see or feel anything besides pain.

"Aria!"Another voice screamed and she looked back to see Hanna entering the room, a doctor following her. She slowly stood up, but she didn't leave Ezra's side.

"Miss, I know that this is an extremely sad situation for you, but I have to ask you to leave this room so I can save him."She did not move, so Hanna walked over to her and dragged her out of the room. The voices of the many doctors that entered the room were the last thing she heard before her friends dragged her out of the hospital and into Officer Holmes' car. The long drive to the police station began and the only thing on her mind was: How was she supposed to think about –A when Ezra was at the hospital, maybe dead?

_Meanwhile, with Melissa_

She stood in the bathroom, still in shock. Never in her life had she felt so weak, so powerless. It was true that she had had her share of despair, but right now she knew there was nothing she could do to fix her situation. It was too messed up and there was no way out. She would have to keep pretending that she did not know anything or else they would kill her sister.

With a sigh, she exited the bathroom and started walking down the hall while she planned what she was gonna say to her father, whom she had left about ten minutes ago. She was sure he wasn't worry about her, but she knew he was smart enough to figure out that something was wrong. It was in moments like these that she would have liked that her parents were as obvious to her actions as they were to Spencer's.

When she was walking, her eyes were met by Cece Drake sitting lonely in a gray chair on one of those interrogation rooms. What was Cece doing here? Had someone ruled her out? Who would tell the police her exact location, who would even know that? There was only one answer and Melissa was sure that that bitch could have done this. She was definitely taking them down, one at a time. Well, Melissa would not stand there and watch her friend go to jail, she would help Cece.

Although what everyone in this hell like town though, Cece Drake was not a murderer. No, she was completely innocent. Her only mistake was joining the –A team, which she did by force, just like Melissa. There were people much worse than them in this town and these were the people Holbrook should be looking for. However, since Melissa could not say anything and Cece would never be believed if she said, no one would get to know who was really putting the strings in this life/death game.

Cece's eyes met hers and it was like they were thinking the same thing. She noticed how Cece was holding the cup of coffee Holbrook had probably offered her tightly and she knew something was wrong. And by wrong she did not just meant that Cece was being questioned for being believed to have committed a murder, no there was something else. So she did what a real friend would have done, she entered the room quietly and prayed no one had seen her.

"How are you?"Was the first thing Cece said. The blonde really knew when something was bothering Melissa, it was like a fifth sense. Melissa sighed. She didn't want this conversation to be focused on her, she would be okay.

"Not okay, but I will be. I'm more worried about you. Did someone turn you in?"Cece simply nodded in response.

"I kept wondering who it was, but then I got a text. She told me to convince them I really killed Wilden." This was bad. If Cece went behind bars, there would be one less person to help her find out what to do about –A. She couldn't tell anyone, or else Spencer would get killed, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut because then the other girls could get killed. Spencer might be Melissa's priority right now, but she would not let four semi-innocent girls get hurt. Five, if she counted Alison.

"So you're gonna do it?"She asked Cece, but she already knew the answer. They both knew –A very well and they knew that when you didn't do something the way –A wanted it done, there would be consequences and consequences normally meant deaths. Just take a moment to think about Wilden, Garret and Ian. All people who had gotten in –A's way and done something the bitch did not like.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"Cece said quietly. Her eyes met the coffee pot and Melissa knew she was feeling uncomfortable.

"I can help you, Cece. I can talk to my parents, let them believe that you are truly innocent."She started talking, but Cece just shook her head. The blonde knew that this would not be a good idea.

"No. You mustn't worry about me, you've got bigger things going on. "What was Cece talking about? Did she know about Spencer?

"What are you talking about?" She asked Cece with fear in her voice. If Cece had been warned about Spencer's kidnapping, it would become more real for her.

"Come on, Melissa. You and I know her very well. She wouldn't just warn you about the girls being in danger. She knows that I'm trying to protect Alison and you are protecting Spencer, so she will threaten us. She told me about your sister being kidnapped. I'm so sorry, Melissa."Her face fell even more at these words. God, they had really taken Spencer hadn't they? Until now, Melissa had been in denial about the whole Spencer being gone thing, but she could not pretend like this wasn't true anymore. Because it was very true and terrible.

"I don't know what to do, Cece. If I tell the police, she's going to kill Spencer. But if I keep quiet, Spencer might die either way."She was so undecided, but she knew that Cece would be able to help her make her decision.

"I think you should tell them, Melissa. It will save us from big trouble." Cece was right at this point, but Melissa still had her doubts. Telling the police would require in the first place making them believe and in second praying that Spencer wouldn't get hurt.

"You really think so?"Cece just nodded. She sighed and tried to calm herself. She would need to be strong if she wanted to do this.

"Yes. But you need to take this, it will be enough to prove that you are telling the truth." Cece handed her a small box that Melissa knew contained pictures, videos and letters that proved who was the real –A and what she had done. Cece was as smart as the Hastings, even though no one knew. She had filmed –A's steps during all these years and she was just waiting for the perfect moment to prove to the police.

Melissa took the box gladly and she stood up. With a last thankful glance at Cece, she started walking down the hall again and in direction of where her father was. When she got there, however, she noticed that the other girls, including Alison were sitting with their parents and Officer Holbrook. Great, more people to hear her story.

Their conversation stopped as soon as she entered the room and all eyes were on her. She felt so broken right now, so weak that she avoided their eyes. Toby kept looking at her, however and she felt pity on him. He had been caught in this mess and now he had lost the person that meant the world to him. He had lost Spencer.

The girls eyed Melissa suspiciously, but she did ignored their fire like looks. She just kept walking towards them while trying to maintain what little dignity she had left. Melissa knew that the girls didn't trust her and she knew that they were right not to. She had helped their tormentor, after all. But right now, all she cared about was her sister, so she knew what she had to do.

"What are you doing here?"Hanna asked somewhat rudely. Out of the four girls, she was the one who despised Melissa the most.

"I'm here for my sister and since I see you've already told the police everything you know, now it's my turn."

"Your turn to do what?"Veronica asked. Her voice was cracking and she sounded panicked and desperate, but she still managed to be strong. But this situation must be really hard on her, knowing not only one but two of her children were involved in this series of murders and disappearances.

"It's my turn to tell the truth. First, I must apologize for not telling this sooner not just to the girls, but to the police. I knew from the start that I should have warned people of what was really going on. "She paused for a minute and sighed."But I didn't. I didn't say a thing for the same reason you didn't. "She pointed towards the girls, but they did not seem to understand. "I wanted to protect someone."She was interrupted once again from Hanna.

"Who in hell would _you_ protect?"She spat, emphasing the _you_ to make it clear she did not think Melissa would ever protect anyone. "Wilden? Cece?"

"Unlike what you may think, Hanna, I am not the bad guy. I've done my best to protect Spencer while this was happening, but I'm not as powerful as them. I think you might have already guessed that I was working for -A. Well, you're partially right. I did work for them for a little while, but I did it because they promised me that if I opened my mouth, they'd kill Spencer in a second and I know that they are very capable of doing that."

**Okay, this is another long chapter. It is just a flashback to last chapter but there are some important things happening. I hope you are liking the Cece and Melissa friendship, I just love both of them and think that they are misunderstood. Next chapter is a surprise, but the explanation Melissa is going to give you is in about two chapters.**

**I will post next chapter when I get about six reviews and remember that if you guess who is –A correctly, you will be getting a huge spoiler on the final chapter of this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Was anyone wondering where had Spencer gone to? Here you'll find out! This chapters is my favorite for now, with the last one following closely. I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. I have not written anymore chapters, so my next update will take a while. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll try to update tomorrow, but I can't make any promises.**

**Since my school ends next week, I will not have time to write in that period, so you can expect a chapter around day 29th or maybe in the middle of next week. This story has been getting the most reviews, so I want to thank you. I know sometimes we're lazy or don't want to review, but these reviews mean that someone is actually reading my story and liking it. **

**I am hoping to have at least 16 chapter, I've planned up to chapter 14th in my head. Let's hope I can write all of that. This chapter will mark the start of another era, because the next ones (except for chapter 7, which is Melissa's explanation) will be about the future and what it has reserved for the liars**

The car stopped right in front ancient cabin, its walls were almost crumbling and it was painted in a yellow like color. Anyone who passed through this side of the woods would surely say that the cabin was abandoned and maybe inhabited by wolves, but there were no wolves in this area. If there were, he wouldn't have chosen this place to complete his plan.

The two figures got out of the car and one of them opened the back sit to retrieve the unconscious teenager that lay on the leather bank. Her arms were tied up and so were her legs, so she had no way to escape her captors in case she woke up. They had planned this kidnapping so succinctly that there was no space for any mistake, as small as it was.

The door opened slowly and another hooded figure got out of the house and greeted the other two with a brief shake of the hand. There was no time to be wasted with cordialness, so he just entered the house of the other two people following him. The girl stayed quiet, sleeping peacefully. They were sure that she was going to wake up soon, though.

The guy led them through stairs and into a much uninhabited looking basement. There was a kind of cell, looking very much like prison's ones with a simple bed in it. The guy nodded his head and one of the figures carelessly threw the girl on the bed. She made no movements and the only sound was the thump of her body hiting the bed. The three figures watched her for a few minutes before concluding that she was still out. With another nod, the man lead them back to the "living room" after making sure the cell door was locked.

"Thank you for bringing her here."He said simply, his voice quiet as if not wanting to be overheard. It was quite ridiculous because they were in the middle of the forest, but he was always extremely careful, he did not accept any mistake.

"It was hard, that one runs too fast. But she's not strong."One of the figures said, her complexion suggesting a male. The mask covered his face but his voice was familiar.

"Yes, now we have concluded this deal and we shall never speak about it again."The third figure eyed the other two and they all agreed with a short nod. This agreement they had was made for the beneficit of all of them, but now it was over. They had nothing left to do, at least not together.

"Great."The figure continued."Now we're leaving and we'll never see you again, as promised. I have some things to take care of."With a gesture to her companion, she stood up and they both started leaving the house. Once they were out of the door, they said goodbye to their ally.

"Thank you again for doing this."The man repeated. Inside, the female figure was laughing. This man was such an idiot, but it was nice having minions to do all the work. She didn't like getting her hands dirty and what better way to avoid it than contracting stupid, indulgent people? She liked to consider herself a genius, even though there were so many people smarter than her on this world. The same girl she had succeeded in kidnapping was so much smarter than her. But, sometimes, strength won against intelligence.

"You are welcome. You've provided quite the service to our team, so we're equals. "With that they reentered the car and drove away. This deal might be over, but the game's still going. They still had to stop four dumb bitches from handing them to the police and in order to do that, they needed to hurry. The ambulance should have already arrived and the bitches were probably on their way back home.

_Spencer's pov_

I wake up in a dark place and the first thought that comes to my mind is what the hell just happened? My mind is so clouded and confusing, I can't remember anything that happened ever since I left the girls to look for an ambulance. I open my eyes slowly, but it's no use. The place is so dark that I can't even tell if it's day or night.

I try to move my hands, but I realize that they are tied up. Oh oh. This can't be good. First I'm in some stranger's house and now I'm tied up? Something definitely isn't adding up. I pull the strings with force, but the tight knot that keeps my hands together doesn't lessen. Great, just great. What am I going to do now?

Slowly, I try to remember what happened and that's when everything comes back to me. The phone call, the feeling of being chased and a stranger drugging me. Shit! Had –A kidnapped me? No, there's no way. Deep inside, though, I knew that it was the truth.

So I just sat there and thought of what to do. Knowing –A, they had probably taken me to somewhere with no civilization around, so even if I managed to escape, as surreal as that felt, there would be no one to help me. So there was no way to get out of here. Maybe if I could find my phone, I could call the girls. Problem is, I'm sure –A had taken it. I don't even need the confirmation of touching what I suppose is my empty pocket to know that. –A is clever and even though I hate that bitch, they really know how to make a plan work.

For about ten minutes I just sit there in silence, just thinking of everything that happened. I will never understand why this keeps happening to me, to all of us, it's not like we killed someone. We may have done some big, awful mistakes, but I don't think that we deserve such an extreme punishment. Hell, not even Alison deserves it despite all the bad she has done. I know it's horrible to even consider it, but I can't deny that she was a horrible person two years ago and she did destroy many people's lives.

When I think about Alison, my thoughts go back to Toby. Sweet, innocent, protective Toby. What is going to happen to him once he realizes I'm gone? I know him well enough to predict that he will be over worried and will probably not sleep until the police find me. I've proved over again that he is the overprotective type and now this is a disadvantage for the both of us. Hell, I'm sure he will go into depression if I don't come back to Rosewood and that does nothing to unsettle my nerves.

Just thinking that maybe, just maybe, he will have to go through losing someone he loves again is enough to make me want to throw up. Toby, I'm so sorry. I honestly never wanted this to happen, I never expected this to happen. I know that I had no choice, because –A drugged me, but I could've fought longer, I could've tried to escape their iron grasp. Even though it's not my fault, I can't help but feel guilty for the pain I'll be causing to such a perfect person.

As I sit in this hell hole, I can hear my heart shattering in a thousand pieces and the pain is so consuming that I wish I was dead. No, I can't think like this. If I want to make things right and go back to Toby, I need to be strong. No matter what happens, I must not let my walls down.

The sound of steps startles me and I almost jump. My throat constricts as I see a light being turned on and my eyes meet a hooded figure. He/she is wearing a mask, so I have no clue of who they are, but I feel like I already know this person. That's when I notice that I'm stuck in some kind of cell and that gives me goose bumps. Until tonight I believed that I had killed an innocent person and by being in a cell, my worst nightmares seemed to have come true. My worst fears ever since they first pointed their fingers at me last year and said "You killed Alison DiLaurentis" are now showing and I can say that I've never been so terrified in my life.

The figure walks over to the cell and they pick a golden key before opening the door. Once they start approaching me, I back off as much as I can into the bed, but it's no use. They are the ones in control here and we both know it. They kneel in front of me and I close my eyes in fear of what they re going to do, but they simple take off the strings that are holding me. I breath in relief when I realize that they did not hurt me, but I'm still careful.

They stand up again and start walking to the cell door before closing it again. The noise of the door closing terrifies me even more and I have to take deep breaths to slow down my heart beat.

"Who are you?"I scream at last, so numb that I don't even pay attention to what I'm saying. "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" My voice shakes with fear and panic and I watch as the figure does not even breathe. They just stay there, immobile, watching me as if they have just won a game and I'm the prize. By their look from behind the mask, I conclude it's a man.

To my surprise, the figure takes off their mask, revealing none other than Wren Kingston, my once lover and my sister's ex-fiancé. I gasp in shock and he just smiles evilly. What the hell is this? Did Wren really kidnap me? Why would he do that? Is he a part of the –A team?

" I knew that you would be surprised."He answered slowly and then he kneeled beside me again. His voice seemed different from the last time I had heard it, maybe it was because I did not know that he was cold hearted monster at the time.

"Wren!"I gasped, trying to hold back tears. Why everyone does seem to hate me? Why do people keep doing horrible things when I didn't do anything bad? "Why?"Is the only things I manage to say before I turn into a mess of sobs. His hands caress my face in almost a lovely way, but I just flinch because of how afraid I am.

"Shh. Don't cry, sweetheart. It will all be okay."He tried to sooth me, but I wasn't taking his bullshit. He had just drugged me and kidnapped me, there was no way I would let him comfort me.

"Stay the hell away from me!"I scream with such force that he does take a step back. He seems surprised at my outburst and I take that as an advantage. "What the hell do you think you're doing?""

"Oh, Spencer, don't do this. Don't try to turn me into the bad guy, I'm not doing anything."This is when I start laughing. Seriously, I think that I'm going to get crazy if I don't get out of this situation. Wren doesn't know who he is dealing with.

"Turning you into the bad guy? No, I'm not the one doing that, you did it for yourself. I mean, kidnapping me? How this doesn't make you a bad guy?"I'm still laughing, but the tears have come back. Even though I love Toby, there is a small part of me that wished that wren and I could still be on good terms. I never expected him to be the one to betrayal my trust in such a bad way.

"It's not my fault, Spencer, it's yours."Now I'm really believing he had lost his mind? How could he blame me for kidnapping me? It didn't make any sense.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I knew that I was being a little too rude, but I did not care. Wren had to be put in his place or else he would keep thinking that he could do anything.

"You chose that stupid carpenter instead of me. You should've known that you were making the wrong choice, Spencer. I mean, he can't provide you with everything you need." He had to be kidding. After a whole year he was still considering this? This guy really was crazy.

"Don't you dare say anything about Toby. He is something you'll never be, a real man."This time I had gone too far and I knew it. I had expected him to hit me or kill me, but he just laughed. He laughed so hard I thought he was going to throw up.

"You're so caught in his nest that you just can't see the truth, Spencer. It's a good thing we're going to spend some quality time together so I can show you who is a 'real man'."

"Try as much as you wish, Wren. You could even kill me, but I'd never stop loving him. When I get back home, you'll be in jail."My heart swelled with pride for defending my man. When I came home I would be sure to love Toby even more because he deserved it more than anyone. This time he not only stopped laughing but he took a threatening step towards me.

" You're not going anywhere. You see, I made sure to choose a place very, let's say, far from any civilization. There's no way you're going back to your oh so loving family. You're staying with me forever."He whispered the last words in my year and the proximity between us made me very nervous.

"Why are you doing this?"My voice was back to being broken, all the strength I had left was torn apart by those cruel words.

"If I can't have you, no one can."With that he did what I was fearing all night. He kissed me roughly and as I pushed him back, he hit me hard on the side of my face. My hands touched the red bruise and I looked at him unbelievingly, but he simply hit me again and again. I fell to the ground and he jumped on top of me. He started kissing my neck and I tried to struggle out of his grip, but I was too weak. I knew where this was going and that there was nothing I, or anyone, could do to stop it.

The next hours were a blur as he did everything that I had ever feared anyone would do. Of course I had been afraid of –A killing me or the ones I love, but being raped is something that always terrified me to a whole new level. And I never would've thought that Wren would be the one to rape me. Yes, he had been a jerk and had done horrible things, but I had never expected him to be so heartless.

Yet here I was, lying in this cold, hard bed where I would surely be spending the rest of my life. My body was so sore that I almost felt numb. I wanted so much to just start crying and hoping that I would wake up and find out that this was just a nightmare, but I knew that wouldn't happen. This was the hard truth and I would have to deal with it for now. At least until the police-thankfully and miraculously- found me. I couldn't believe that they would not be able to find me, there had to be a way.

I can't spend the rest of my life here. There's no way I'm leaving my friends to suffer when I know the true identity of our tormentor. If I just told this to the police, Wren would go to jail and I would be free. Freedom. I've always used this word at school, but I never knew the true meaning of it. Freedom is being able to escape an uncomfortable, terrible situation. Freedom is something I fear that I will never get.

My thoughts are interrupted by the opening of the cell door and I flinch and back away as soon as Wren enters. To my surprise, he does not rape me again, he just leaves a plate with what's supposed to be food in front of me. I slowly crawl to where the food is and examine it suspiciously.

"What is this?"I ask quietly, trying not to wake up the beast I know exists inside him. "Is this how you're going to get rid of me?"My voice is shaking so much that I'm sure he can't comprehend my words.

"Stop making drama, Spencer. This is just food."He eyes me with tiredness and I try to wonder why he would be tired.

"And why are you giving me food? I thought you just wanted to kill me and get rid of another burden."I try to put as much force and venom in my words as possible. I know he's gonna kill me anyways, so I don't even think about being polite.

"I'm not going to kill you, Spencer. Like I said, you're staying here with me forever. I just thought that you would need to eat if we want to continue with our fun." His words sickened me. I mean, did he really think that I found it fun? Being kidnapped and being raped several times?

My look seemed to tell him what I was thinking because he left without another word. The cell door closed behind him and I was alone. Slowly, I walked towards the plate of food and examined it. It didn't seem to be something eatable, but I had no choice. If I want to survive, I need to eat. And I haven't eaten since that bridal show. So I just picked up the fork and ate whatever that thing was. It turned out not to be so bad, but it was still not common food.

After my "meal", I lay down on the bed and try to sleep. I was so tired, but there was no way I would be getting any sleep tonight, now with the knowledge that Wren was somewhere in this cabin and he could come at any moment to continue with our "fun".

My thoughts did not leave Toby and hope that he would rescue me. I know how much he would've liked to play the hero part, after so much time being called a villain. I thought of our love and what it created. Together, we managed to bring light into each other's lives and a reason to live. I would never let go of him, no matter how much time passed. Being around him was terrible, but at least I had a small part of him with me.

"We're going to be okay, baby. I love you so much. Goodnight." I said to the unborn child that I was carrying. It might have been a surprise, but I would never change it. Getting pregnant at eighteen was not in my life plans, but neither was getting kidnapped. Besides, this baby was created out of love and I knew for sure that if I ever got the chance to tell Toby, he would stay by my side and support me the best he could. He was just this kind of person, despite what my parents thought.

I just hope that Wren won't get rid of the baby when he finds out. Well, I'm only about three weeks along, so there's plenty of time before I start to show. When I do, maybe I can convince him that the baby is his, so maybe he won't kill me. The only thing I have left to do now is hope.

**Such an emotional chapter, huh? I actually didn't plan for it to be soo emotional, but it just turned out. Just to explain, wren did not kidnap Spencer, he found other people to do that, people who are on the –A team and will be revealed next chapter. Wren made a deal with them that he would something for them if they brought Spencer to him. **

**Were you expecting it to be Wren? And what about Spencer's pregnancy, were you expecting it? I know that it might seem like any other pregnancy story, but it will be sooo different. This baby will have a great importance to this story and you'll soon see why. **

**Now, this is your last chance to tell me who you think is –A because it will all be revealed next chapter. I'll even help you because I noticed no one had tried to find out. Here are a few facts about this person that were told in previous chapters:**

**-It's a woman**

**-She knows Cece, Alison and Melissa**

**-She had different relationships with each one, but her relationship with Cece is stronger**

**- She has a history with Alison and that's the reason she became –A**

**-She is responsible for Alison's near death and also for Wilden's, Garret's and Ian's.**

**Just remember that anyone who guesses this correctly will receive a spoiler on the end of this story.**


	7. The Truth

**Here it is, the chapter of the truth. I hope you enjoy it and find it relatively possible. I'm sorry I took so long to post it, but I did warn you. Hopefully I can post the next chapter till Thursday, because I've already written about 80% of it. **

**Congratulations to those who figured out who's –A, I'll be sending your spoilers before I post next chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews, you've been doing great and I'm glad you're all liking this story so far. **

**How about six more reviews for next chapter? **

"I've done my best to protect Spencer while this was happening, but I'm not as powerful as them. I think you might have already guessed that I was working for -A. Well, you're partially right. I did work for them for a little while, but I did it because they promised me that if I opened my mouth, they'd kill Spencer in a second and I know that they are very capable of doing that."

As soon as these words left her mouth, the girls exchanged glances and they had a silent talk. They tried to reason if they should trust Melissa, but Hanna kept her ground. There was no way she was going to trust an evil bitch who may have hurt their best friend.

Melissa waited a few seconds before continuing. She sighed in exhaustion before making her speech. If she was going to tell the girls everything she knew, she would need to prepare what she was going to say.

Their parents were once again lost in what was happening, having always been clueless to the torture and stalking the girls had been dealing with for nearly two years. Veronica and Peter kept looking at her as if she were a bomb getting ready to explode. Melissa couldn't blame them, they may not be the best parents, but they didn't need to go through having two daughters in jail. Well, one if they didn't find Spencer.

" Well, four years ago I was graduating high school and I couldn't be happier. I had the best friends anyone could have and I had succeeded in attending to my parents' expectations. I was a perfect person and I had a perfect life. Or so I thought.

Ian was everything a girl could want in a boyfriend, he was charming, handsome, smart, athletic and kind. I loved him with every piece of my heart, but I started suspecting that he was cheating on me. For weeks he had been acting strange and avoiding me, so I decided to find out who he was cheating on me with. My first guess was Spencer. She saw Ian a lot when he went home and even though I didn't want to believe that my boyfriend would cheat on me with my sister, I had to know the truth. So I started following her, hearing her conversations. When I found nothing, I decided that she wasn't the one."

" We already know about this, Melissa, when will you be getting to the part of who -A is?" Hanna asked impatiently. The blonde had been through enough that night to have to endure a whole speech about how Spencer hadn't been with Ian.

" I'll be getting there" Melissa answered calmly. " but first I have to go through everything that happened that year. " And she kept talking.

"It happens that one of these days, when I was too depressed for having my sister betraying me like that, I went to a party and there I met the person who has been helping me protect you this whole time. I met Cece Drake." These words earned her looks from everyone in the room, including Detective Holbrook. Of course they still believed Cece was a cold- hearted murderer, but Melissa had enough proof to change their minds. She wouldn't need it, though. Because unexpectedly, Alison DiLaurentis, who had remained silent till then, decided to speak.

" She's not lying about that. Cece's not the bad guy, she's also my friend and she has helped me stay hidden." Melissa wasn't so shocked about that, but Detective Holbrook seemed to have his doubts.

" Are you sure that she hasn't killed anyone?" Melissa and Alison shared a look because only they knew the truth.

"Yes." Alison said convincingly. "Now keep going." She motioned to Melissa and the elder just nodded before continuing her speech. It was as if there was an agreement between them not to speak about Cece's wrong doings.

" Cece and I immediately became best friends. We were very much alike and I really liked her, so we started hanging out.

Later I discovered that she had once been Alison's friend and she told me the truth about Alison and Ian. In that moment, I wanted to get my revenge on Alison, but Cece warned me not to. We started discussing this topic and soon she ended our friendship and went back to being friends with Alison. Our camaraderie, though, never disappeared.

We didn't speak for a long time after that and she acted as if we had never become friends. Her and Alison started hanging out together and I decided to look for new friends. Ian, whom I had broken up with after hearing that he had cheated on me, came after me and begged me for forgiveness. I accepted his apologies, but I was reluctant into letting him back into my life. Slowly, we started going back to what we used to be. Once again, I couldn't be happier and once again that happiness was destroyed.

A few months before Alison's near death, I started sensing that something was wrong with Spencer, we all did. She was acting so unlikely herself, so angry and nervous. I didn't know what was happening to her, but I was worried. Now we know that she was taking too much Adderal, but that wasn't the full reason she was so nervous." her parents exchanged glances, confused. What else had been going on, they were thinking. What other reason was there for Spencer to act so differently?

"What was the other reason?" Veronica asked, not managing to control her curiosity.

" It's a long story, which I'll tell you in a minute. But the thing is that Spencer had witnessed a terrible accident and that had shaken her up even more than the adderal. "Confused faces were not yet replaced, but Melissa ignored them.

" Anyways, one night, I heard voices coming from the DiLaurentis house and I immediately knew that something was wrong. Alison had gone off to visit her grandma and her parents had gone who knows where with Jason. I thought there were thieves, so I decided to take a look. But it weren't thieves." This had caught the girl's attention. Had -A been there? Were they going to find out who -A was?

" Who was there?" Hanna asked impatiently.

" Cece. She was talking to someone that I did not know at the time, but that person is the one who has been torturing you." So they were right, it really was -A. But who would be the cold hearted stalker that had been making their lives hell for the past two years?

" It was the person who started the -A team, but her only goal was destroying Alison. The other members, however, decided that all of you should be taken down because they feared that you were going to find out who they were. Spencer, being a Hastings, was the most feared because of her intelligence. The only reason why she wasn't also killed that night is because they promised me that they wouldn't hurt her. And the -A Team always fulfils their promises.

" Who was the person Cece was talking to? The leader of the -A team." Emily asked. The four girls couldn't be more anxious in that moment. They were going to find out who was their biggest enemy. Maybe if -A was revealed, this could finally be over.

" Her name's Riley. You don't know her and I hope you never have to. She is Cece Drake's twin sister." Melissa answered and a hell broke loose. Everybody started talking at the same time, screaming and crying. It was full chaos and not even Holbrook managed to make everybody quiet. His screams fell on deaf ears and only Melissa could restore silence.

" I can't explain anything if you don't keep quiet." She screamed louder than anyone. Silence immediately fell upon the room and all eyes were on her as she sighed and kept telling her story. " Riley Drake had been an unfortunate person ever since the day she was born. She had mental problems which lead to her trying to kill Cece as an anger issue when they were only eleven. Her parents, afraid that she'd hurt anyone else, sent her to Radley Sanitarium, where she stayed for seven years. Cece grew up happily and her parents loved her more than anything, but when both twins were eighteen, the doctors told the Drake family that Riley was acting much better and they thought it was safe for her to go home.

It was a mistake, of course, because Riley was not better. While in Radley, she had come up with a plan to destroy those who had been the reason she had been put there, starting with Cece. Once she came home, she started following Cece, going where she went and trying to find the right time to kill her. That's when the accident happened. Alison and Cece had gone to a bar and they were pretty drunk. Riley took this as an opportunity to finally complete her mission, so she followed both of them out of the bar. Before she could get to Cece, however, Alison caught up to her, thinking that she was her best friend. The younger girl started yelling at her, being so mad at Cece that she couldn't convince Alison that she wasn't Cece. With Alison screaming at her, she tried to get away, but before she could, there was a loud crash from behind them. It was Cece, who had been trying to get to them because she thought that her twin was going to hurt Alison. Before she could take any step, however, a car ran into her. Her body was crashed and she nearly died.

Hours later when the police started questioning people, Alison had convinced everyone that Cece, as she thought Riley to be, had been the cause of the accident. Riley even tried convincing the police that it wasn't her fault, but they did not believe her. And once they realized she wasn't Cece, but Riley Drake, she was thrown back into Radley. All the efforts she had done to be able to get out of there were pointless because everyone saw her as crazy. And she is crazy, she truly is.

Weeks later and they fond her gone. They looked for her for weeks, but she was nowhere to be seen. Her parents were convinced that she was dead, but Cece knew that she was alive. You see, after that accident, Riley's hate was completely transferred from Cece to Alison. She started hating the girl who had blamed her for something she had not done. And once she was out of Radley, she started sending the -A texts. she gathered the -A team and made a whole plan of how to kill Alison.

Alison did not remember what had happened the night of the accident, so she had no idea what she had unwillingly done. She only knew that someone had hit Cece and that this person was behind bars. With the accident, she and Cece stopped fighting and their friendship went back to what it used to be. But then Cece saw Riley and she found out about the -A team. She tried to stop Riley, but the girl was so determinated to destroy Alison that she didn't even care whether she went to prison or not.

The night they invaded the DiLaurentis House, I heard their discussion about Alison and I was planning on telling Riley's plan to the police, but she caught me on my way back home. She threatened not only to kill me, which she almost did, but to kill Spencer too. There was no one home and by the way she was holding that knife to my throat, I knew that she would be able to kill Spencer cold heartedly. So she forced me to join the -A team and I've been playing double agent ever since. Every time I even considered telling you or the police what was going on, she reminded me not to. Every death and accident that happened was both a way of getting back at you and a reminder for me. When Mona tried to kill Spencer, it was Riley's orders because she feared that Spencer was getting close to the truth.

I know that I should've told this before, but I just couldn't. There was no way of telling the truth without someone getting hurt. Tonight, I knew that the price of telling you this would be Spencer's death. They have her and there's no way they're giving her back. I just hope that you can find her because I need to tell her how sorry I am." With that, the story was over. They were shocked, no t just by who was -A and what they had done, but by what Melissa had gone through. They knew very well what it was like to hide secrets you knew could save someone's life if told to the right person.

" Wait a minute." Alison started after minutes of silence. "You mentioned that you and this Riley were a part of the -A team, but who else?" Melissa sighed. She knew that these revelations could cause a lot of trouble.

" Wilden, Noel, Mona and Lucas are the other members I know of. Wren also can't be trusted because he has helped them many times, but he isn't a regular member."

" And how can we know that we are telling the truth?" Hanna asked, still distrusting of Melissa. That's when Melissa remembered the box Cece had given her. She took it from her purse and handed it to Holbrook.

" This box contains evidence on all the members of the -A team, including Riley. Cece had been filming them unknowingly and she saved this for the right moment. I hope you believe me after seeing that. Holbrook looked at the box suspiciously before opening it. He took a look at the photographs inside it and nodded his head.

"Okay. I think you're telling the truth. Now let's just hope that we can find Spencer and I'll be looking for the –A team. Don't you worry, cause they will be sentenced to jail."

**And this is it. I hope this explanation is believable enough. Next chapter will have a time skip and for those who have been waiting for some cute scenes, get ready for haleb and ezria.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wasn't planning on updating this tomorrow but since I got so many reviews asking me to update earlier, I decided to attend to your wishes. Today is my 16****th****birthday, so a few reviews would be nice. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though there's not much action in it. **

**_Three months later…_**

_Hanna's POV_

It's been three months since that night, yet I can still hear the screams after Ezra was shot. I'm not surprised I haven't healed yet, but I thought that by now I'd be at least calmer, knowing that –A couldn't hurt us anymore. When we made the decision to tell the cops everything that had been happening to us, I was scared, scared that they might not believe us or that –A might do something. But it turned out to be a good thing, we could finally get all of this out of our chests and once we finished telling the truth, I felt free.

Also, after Melissa told them who –A was , I was surprised and angry at first, but then I didn't really care because I could see in her eyes just how much she cares about Spencer and how hard she has tried to protect her. I know it's hard lying to your friends and family, especially about something like that, so I forgave her. We all did.

After Cece was convicted as innocent, she was free to go wherever she'd like, but I have no idea where she is right now. Probably in Texas or someone far away from here. I don't blame her at all, Rosewood is not exactly the best place to live. It's still weird to think that she has a twin sister, but I've grown accustomed to it. I'm just glad Riley hasn't gone after us anymore.

Yeah, you heard that right. For some miracle reason, -A has stopped going after us. For the past two months, we haven't gotten any text or threats and it almost feels like we're just normal people. Maybe it happened because the police has been looking for Riley or because they're tired of us. I don't know, but I'm glad.

Everything has been back to normal, expect for one thing: Spencer is still missing. The police have tried their hard to find her, but there's no clue. It's like she just vanished into thin air. Maybe this is the price we'll have to pay for telling the truth. Maybe –A has killed Spencer and her body will be found one day. Every option is worse than the other, but I know that whatever happened to her, it can't wasn't good. She has been kidnapped just for starters, who knows what else –A has done to her?

I can't stop thinking about her and feeling guilty, but as my mother and everyone has been saying, it wasn't our fault. We weren't there with her, we could've done nothing to stop her kidnapping. So I've just been trying my best to move on from this. By moving on, I mean accepting that it has happened and that there's a huge chance that I'll never see her again, not that I'll forget it or her. Spencer is just such a great human being that she'll always have a space reserved in my heart.

Speaking of which, my heart had been broken by my boyfriend, Caleb Rivers. After he left for Ravenswood and Miranda, I had been so angry at him, I had hated him. His betrayal had made me hate men, had made me never want to trust a guy again for fear that he would break my heart.

For months it was like this, but then I started getting closer to Travis and we had an affair, I guess. I liked him, but he just wasn't it for me, so once I got back to Rosewood, I broke up with him. It's not that I didn't like him, because I did, but I just didn't want to be involved with anyone. But that opinion soon changed.

A month ago Caleb had come back to rosewood and he had begged for my forgiveness, but there was no way I was going to forgive him after what he had done. However, as days passed, he kept insisting and after realizing there were no good reasons not to forgive him, I finally did. It wasn't just the fact that he had so pity begged me to give him another chance, it was the fact that he was here, he was back and he wanted me. It was the fact that –A was long gone, so he would be safe. And it was the fact that he promised me that he never loved Miranda, that he was just trying to help her. It took time, but I eventually believed him.

So I forgave him and we've been together ever since. It had been hard, going back to what we were once, but we managed to do it. Right now, I couldn't be happier. Actually I could if they found Spencer, but one step at a time.

"Hanna. Caleb's here."My thoughts are interrupted by my mother, who has been like a guard over me ever since she found out that –A was still after me. I loved my mom with everything and I hated lying to her, but at least now I could be honest. I didn't have to pretend like everything was okay anymore.

"What do you think?"I asked her and showed her my outfit. Caleb and I were going on our first real date after we got back together and I couldn't be more nervous and excited. I had picked the best outfit I had: a shining blue dress, golden heels and the necklace he had given me for my birthday. I knew how much it meant for both of us, so I decided that it was a good way of having luck on our relationship.

"You look beautiful, honey. I hope you enjoy your date."She sighed happily and gave me a tight hug, which I returned. It was so good to have my mom here with me after all the time I had gone without her. She was the best mother anyone could wish for and I felt so lucky. Once we pulled apart, she fixed my hair and we went downstairs, where Caleb was talking with Pastor Ted while sitting on the couch. I noticed he was wearing a tuxedo and I stopped a little to admire how good looking he was.

Once he noticed my eyes were on him, he turned around. His eyes went wide as he drank in my appearance. Being a gentlemen, he stepped closer to me and took my hand for a sweet kiss once I got to the first step.

"You look beautiful."He stated simply and I smiled in return. Not being able to control myself anymore, I pulled him in for a kiss and my arms circled his neck while his went around my waist, pulling me closer. Once the kiss was over, we were both breathless and smiling happily.

"Have fun you too, but not too much fun."MY mom said and she moved to hug me one more time. "I'm serious, Hanna."She whispered in my year and I knew she was kidding by her tone.

"Don't worry, we won't have too much fun."I answered as jokingly and then she let me go. I moved to hug Pastor Ted, who had become like a father to me over the past few months. He was such a great person and he treated my mom very well. I really liked him. I looked over to my mom hugging Caleb and I smiled at how hard she was trying to be nice to him. She hadn't been exactly receptive when we went back to dating, but she was trying.

After that, Caleb and I entered my car and we drove towards our date. His hand remained locked into mine in a tight grip and I couldn't stop thinking about just how happy I am right now.

_Aria's POV_

Three months. That's how long it has been since my world came crumbling down. Three months since we finally met Alison and she explained everything to us, three months since I found out that Ezra might not actually be the cold-hearted person I had been thinking he was since I had learned about his secret, three months since Spencer disappeared.

Even though it's not a long lifetime, three months can be enough for everything to be put back together again. It was the time it took for Ezra to get out of the hospital, it was the time it took for us to get back to what we used to be. Of course, there are some changes to our relationship, but we try our hard to keep it as it was before this whole-A thing started.

Speaking of –A, the bitch/bitches hasn't bothered me and my friends in three months. After we decided to tell the police everything, I was so afraid that there would be more deaths or people would get hurt, but there were no news of –A. I think Holbrook managed to make them silent with his searches for them. He has not found –A yet, but he has found some clues. –A is too smart, though, that bitch has managed to hide pretty well.

I can't say I'm relieved of not getting anymore threats, I do have to admit that I'm always expecting and fearing the moment my phone's gonna ring signalizing one new text from our enemy. During these three months you couldn't have called me anything but paranoid, which I have been a lot.

When I got back to the hospital after talking to the police, I found out that Ezra was indeed okay. Relief took over me in that moment and I haven't left his side ever since. My parents, of course, tried to make me go home so many times, but I refused to get out of the hospital. I would never let Ezra alone again and that's exactly what I did. Every time I went to school, I convinced his brother, Wesley, to stay with him or his mother. I also managed to convince the police to stay with him and they agreed after knowing that someone might hurt him again.

Today, they are finally releasing him. I still don't understand why they've decided to keep him her for three months, but the doctors have said it's for him to heal completely and for his safety. If he got out any sooner, there were chances of him not surviving if –A hurt him again. I totally agree with them, but I hate to keep visiting him here. It's like a part of me will never heal until he gets out of this place.

Going to school has been hard, me and my friends have gone back to being the girls that are friends with a missing person, except this time it's not Alison, it's Spencer. Alison is in fact very much Alive, at least I think. After we told the police everything, we went to sleep at my house, but Mrs. DiLaurentis took Alison somewhere far away from Rosewood, from what I've heard and we never saw her again. I can't say I'm disappointed, even though I forgave Alison for everything she did, I wasn't exactly excited to have her back in my life. Hanna and Emily agree with me on this and we never spoke of Alison again. Of course, it was hard considering that the whole town couldn't stop talking about her.

Ezra and I have been the second talk of the town. Everyone knows now that we are together and they love to judge me about it, but since Veronica and Peter Hastings are lawyers, they've found a way to convince Principal Hacket to make people shut up about the four of us. Apparently I'm not the one who's afraid of the Hastings parents, because I haven't heard any bad thing about my relationship with Ezra in public for about a month.

I'm distracted from my thoughts by the television of the waiting room. For the past few minutes I've been waiting for Ezra, the doctors have been getting him ready to get out of the hospital since they think it's safe for him to be out. He will be staying with Wesley in his apartment and I've been permitted to visit him whenever I want by my parents, what a surprise. I guess they've finally realized that my love for him is true and vice-versa and that they shouldn't keep separating us.

The reporter's words make my heart constrict in pain and fear and I can't stop the unwanted tears from falling. I think I've never cried so much in my life, but these past three months have been nothing but hard.

_And today marks three months since local teenager, Spencer Jill Hastings, has gone missing. Sources inform that she has been kidnapped by a ruthless stalker who has been torturing her and her best friends, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery for over two years. The other three have returned to Rosewood safely for exception of their friend, Ezra Fitz, who was shot once he tried to protect them for the kidnapper._

_The police have been trying their hard to find Miss Hastings with the help of a detective hired by Veronica Hastings, her mother. They've had, however, no luck in finding the missing teenager. It's like she has vanished into thin air and after so many searches, Officer Holbrook has stated that if a year passes and they haven't yet found Spencer Hastings, she will be declared as dead. He has said that it's better to look for the kidnapper, Riley Drake than to keep looking for someone who might already be dead._

_This is all about Spencer Hastings today and now let's move on to the weather prevision._

My eyes can't tear off of Spencer's image. She looks so young in that picture even though it was taken less than a year ago. I guess we've just grown older in these past months. I sigh dejectly after hearing those words. Three months. She has been gone for three months yet it seems like a lifetime. I miss her much more than I can express in words. Spencer has always been the one who pulled us together, but we've tried our best to keep being best friends even without her.

It's so hard to keep going when the worst thing has happened, when you've lost someone you love. Hanna has Caleb to keep her together and Emily has Toby, but what do I have? Ezra has been in hospital, he has been too hurt to help me. I have no one to help me move on like them. Besides that, Spencer and I have always been closer than the other girls. We're team Sparia, we belong together, as cheesy as it sounds. My friendship with her has always been stronger than with Hanna and Emily.

Every day, when I wake up, I think about her and I hope that wherever she is, she's okay or at least alive. I knew that wouldn't take it if she was dead. I would probably end up killing myself or something like that.

"Miss Montgomery."A nurse's voice pulls me again off my thoughts. I look at her and realize she's pushing Ezra's wheelchair. I can't help but smile once I see him and he gives me a bright one in return. He looks so much better, so much more alive. It's like that hospital bed made him look pale and weak, but now he looks like a normal person again. I immediately get up and hug him careful not to hurt him. His arms wrap tightly around me and I sigh in contentment. The hug seems to last forever, but it ends up too soon for my liking.

Once we pull apart, I smile at him again before leaning in for a kiss. We kiss each other like it was our last day and I sense the nurse, Helga, smiling from behind us. She once told me that she hasn't seen a couple so in love like us and that she totally approves of our relationship, despite the age difference. Once the kiss ends, we turn back to her smiling face and she starts pushing Ezra again, this time towards the parking lot, where Wesley will be waiting for us in his car.

As soon as we got there, I hugged Wesley and thanked him while Ezra said goodbye to Helga. She was such a nice person and it had felt good to have someone by my side that wasn't going to jump at the opportunity to judge me.

"Goodbye, Ezra. It was a pleasure to take care of you. "She was saying when I turned around. Then it was my turn to hug her and I did it while whispering thanks in her ear. With that, we were gone. The car drive to Ezra's apartment was short and we just kept holding hands in the backseat while Wesley drove in silence. He seemed to understand that we didn't want to speak right now.

Once we arrived, Wesley helped Ezra get out of the car and into the wheelchair. He started pushing Ezra towards the apartment, but I took the wheelchair and he understood. I needed to spend as much time as I could with Ezra or else I would break down. I knew that it would happen one day, but as long as Ezra was with me, I could pretend to be strong about Spencer.

Wesley opened the door and we entered the apartment slowly. I suddenly felt a little nervous because it was completely dark. I heard the door closing behind me and my throat constricted in fear. Was this –A? Did they plan to kill us as soon as we got out of the hospital? I started sweating and got ready to scream for help. Before I could, however, the light was turned on and my mom and Zack, Ezra's mother and Mike suddenly appeared and yelled "Welcome Back".

I immediately relaxed and hugged my parents in thankfulness while Ezra hugged his mother. It was so nice of them to plan a kind of welcome party for Ezra. I felt so happy that they were trying so hard to get along with him.

"Thank you so much for all of this."I said while smiling at my mother. She smiled back and it was like everything was okay again.

"It's no problem, sweetie. We just want you to be happy!"At these words, the tears came and I hugged her and she held me while I cried. It were happy tears, though. I was so glad to have this amazing people in my life, maybe they could help me move on from all the horrible things that happened.

Two hours later and our small party had died down. I was sitting in Ezra's lap and we were contemplating the view that his apartment lead to. It was the start of fall, so we could see many threes in the process of losing its leaves and it was truly beautiful. I sighed happily and nuzzled my head in his neck while he kept caressing my back. This was such an amazing, happy moment that I wanted to remember forever.

"What are you thinking?"He asked silently in my ear.

"Just how happy I am right now." I answered simply.

"I am too."He said and we smiled at each other. "Maybe we can stand like this forever?"He expressed and I sighed. These words, as beautiful as they were, broke the spell we were in. These words reminded me that nothing last forever, which has become a reality for me ever since Spencer went missing. I thought our friendship would last forever, but it hadn't even lasted ten years.

"What's wrong, Aria?"He asked me once he noticed my nervous and sad state. He knew me better than anyone and he could sense that I was feeling bad right now.

"I'm just thinking about Spencer."I sighed and tried to control myself. It was no use, I had held as long as I could, but now it was as if my feelings were about to explode. "I just miss her so much."I started crying like a river and Ezra just held me. I could feel my family's eyes on us, but I didn't care. They knew that I was strong, but I wasn't made of rock.

After a few more minutes of saying just how much I wanted Spencer to come back and how much I missed her, my tears finally died down and I soon stopped crying. I now felt embarrassed for acting like a baby, but I knew they weren't thinking of me as a whining child.

"I'm sorry for crying so much. I've just been too emotional lately."I say to him and he just nods in understanding.

"It's okay, Aria. You might've lost your best friend, it's understandable that you are emotional."He really knows me.

"Thank you for understanding."I say silently while his tumb brushes through my face to get rid of the tears.

"You can always count on me, Aria, you know that."He says and that completely melts my heart. I lean in and we kiss each other happily, I hold into him like a lifeline. Once we pull apart, we notice that everyone is watching us and I start blushing. It's weird kissing Ezra with everyone looking at us.

"He's right, Aria, you know."My mom says and she has a sad smile. "You can count on all of us to help you move on from this."I get up and hug her. She kisses my hair gently.

"Ella, I think we should tell her right now."Zack says and my mom lets me go. They share a look and I start fearing what they're gonna say.

"Tell me what?"I ask fearfully. But they simply smile.

"That we've decided on the date of the wedding."She says happily and I start laughing.

"When?"I ask between laughs. They probably think I'm crazy, but I'm just so happy right now.

"August 31."Zack answers and he holds my mom's hand. I smiled at the happy couple before hugging them. With Ezra getting along with my parents and our relationship being back to normal and even better, I start to think that maybe, just maybe, things can be alright. Maybe they will find Spencer, maybe they won't, but there's one thing I know: whatever happens I will have Ezra, my FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS by my side to help me get through it. This is all I could've ever asked for in such a difficult time.

**I hope this chapter has satisfied and sorry that it might be full of mistakes, I made it while running. Next chapter will be Spencer, Emily and Alison and I was thinking about doing one chapter for Toby and maybe for the girl's parents. So the real story will be back in about four chapters. I can't promise any updates for this week, but since my vocation starts next week, you can expect a chapter by then.**

**You've been doing very good with the reviews, so how about 6 reviews for next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter got literally out of control. I wasn't planning on extending Emily's point of view, but the ideas just kept popping into my head. So I planned Spencer and Alison to be next chapter and sorry for those who were waiting for Spencer's POV. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

_Emily's POV_

It has been three months since the night that changed our lives forever. Three months since Ezra was shot, since we told the police all about the stalking and torture we had been dealing with for the past two years and we finally learned –A's real identity. I must say that I wasn't so surprised about Noel being –A, he had always been shady, but Cece's twin sister was a great shock to me. How could someone who didn't even know us want to kill us and torture us?

I get that Alison kinda ruined her life, but we had nothing to do with it. And she was drunk, for God's sake! She didn't even know that Cece had a sister. Somehow, deep inside, I feel pity for that girl. She has had a hard life ever since she was born, according to Melissa. Still, that's no reason to ruin everybody's lives.

I still am suffering from Spencer's disappearance, it's so unbelievable. It seems as if –A had decided to make an exchange: Spencer for Alison. Even though I loved Ali and was glad to have her back, Spencer had been there for me this three years and she was more like a sister than best friend. That's why out of the three girls, I'm the one who has been affected most from Spencer's disappearance. Sure, she and Aria were super close, they were team Sparia, but I feel like there's am empty hole in my heart that hasn't yet been filled.

Paige and I never reconciled after our last goodbye. We saw each other at school, but we never spoke again. I can't say I regret not talking to her anymore because I still haven't forgiven her for what she did to Alison, but I do miss haven't someone I can count on all the time and who loves me the same way.

Alison could've been that person, but Mrs. D took her away with the excuse of her not being safe in Rosewood. That's nonsense! Me and the other girls aren't safe as well, but our parents didn't take us away from our problems. We stayed here to deal with them on our own.

The whole town knows our story now and I've dealt with more gossip, questions and apologies in these past three months than I've done in my whole life. I'm just so tired of people saying they're sorry that Spencer's gone, of people reminding me that. I don't need a reminder that my best friend has been kidnapped and may have been killed.

My parents say that I'm going into depression, but it's different. I'm not like these teenagers that spend all day crying and eating carbs after a break up and trying to kill themselves and having to go to a clinic. I'm not depressed, I'm just numb.

It happens that, after Spencer was kidnapped, I had hope that she would come home one day, that we'd see her again and everything would be okay. But after three months, that hope has died down and I have nothing left to do. "Without hope, we're nothing!"I have heard that phrase a lot, but only now I have started to believe it.

But I'm not the worst in this whole situation, despite what my parents think. There is someone who's even more miserable than me and that's Toby. From the short periods that my parents let me leave the house, I visited him and he looked so hopeless and sad that he broke my heart. I know how he's feeling because I have also lost Maya, but he doesn't want to listen to me when I try to give advice. He has just completely closed himself to me or anyone except for Caleb. The two of them have become even closer over the past three months, which is a good sign. It doesn't erase the fact that Toby has been acting exactly like a teenager girl after a break up, though. Actually, he is even worse because he doesn't eat, he just spends all his time lying in the sofa with pictures of her and crying. He must really love her to do that and I hope that one day she comes back to fix his heart. But, as Spencer used to say, hope breeds eternal misery.

I try to stop thinking about all these horrible things and look around my room. It's the same it was before, but it feels different. The photo of me and Maya that stayed in my bedside table has been replaced by one of me and Spencer. It's a way of remembering her because even the police has been convinced that she is never coming hope. They have tried to convince the Hastings family that they should do a funeral for Spencer, but Veronica has kept her foot down, from what I've heard. She's not going to give up on her daughter.

My phone stays silently close to the picture, just as it has been for the past three months. We haven't gotten any new messages from –A ever since that and I think it will keep being this way for a long time. The police has been looking for Riley and the other members of the –A team, but they have had no luck. It's like she knew that she was going to be searched for and she just vanished into thin air.

No messages from –A doesn't mean that everything that happened to us has been forgotten. I still flinch every time a door closes and it took me months to manage to sleep well again. My parents helped me and they even made me go back to seeing Dr. Sullivan. All of us, including Caleb, Toby, Jason and Ali have been seeing her almost every week and she has helped us at least a little. We're still not fully recovered, but she said it takes time, so we're just waiting.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply. How good it feels to be free from our tormentor, I was thinking that I would break down if this –A thing kept going on for much longer. I never had trust in the Rosewood Police because of Wilden and Garret, but Holbrook is completely different. He seems to be doing his job rightfully and not trying to ruin our lives. If it weren't for him, we'd still be probably be getting messages.

All of sudden, my phone starts ringing. I open my eyes immediately and look around, searching for a black hooded figure who came here to kill me or worse, but I find no one. I stare at the phone uncertainly, afraid that it's a message from –A, but decided against it. Once I see who's calling, a smile immediately lights up my face.

"Hey."I saw nervously and laugh. It's still weird to talk to him after what happened the other night.

"Hey, Em."Jason DiLaurentis answers. Weird, right? Well, it happens that after everything was fixed, Jason and I started seeing each other more and more because we had become friends before he fell through that elevator. We started getting closer and closer and one night, he took our relationship to the next step. He kissed me, right on the lips. I still remember the feeling and I can say he's a much better kisser than Maya and Paige could ever dream. I know that I'm not supposed to be having these feelings for him, that's not who I am, but I can't help it.

I've spent a good part of my life hiding who I really am and Jason makes me want to go back to that time. Because I feel something for him, something strange and even though it feels wrong, I like it. I've always had trouble in relationships, but with Jason everything seems so easy. He's just so understanding and gentle that I can't help falling in love with him. Oh, no. You need to stop having these feelings, Emily. He's Alison's brother.

"Em?"I suddenly remember that he was talking to me and I blush as I think of all I was wondering just a minute ago. If Jason ever knew that I feel for him the same thing he told me he does, he'd have hope and I don't want to give him hope just to break his heart when I fall in love for another girl.

"I'm here. What's up?"I ask as casually as I can. I have to give him the impression that all I want is friendship without hurting him.

"We have a small problem. Actually, it's a big one. Could you come to Rosewood Hospital as fast as you can?"At the word hospital my heart starts beating really fast. I can feel myself sweating and anxiety takes over me as I wonder all the things that could have happened. Was Jason hurt? Has Spencer been found? Has any of my friends gotten hurt? My breaths became quicker as I freaked out completely.

"Why? What's going on? Are you hurt? Are any of the girls hurt?"My voice came out much more high pitched than ever. I think that I've never been so nervous and scared in my whole life. Jason seems to sense my anxiety because his voice is calms when he finally answers my questions.

"First you need to calm down, okay? Take deep breaths, Em."He starts breathing deeply and slowly and I try to follow him. After a few minutes, my breathing is back to normal. "Good. But I don't think is should tell this now. You're going to freak out even more."

"No. I'll be calm, I promise. Just tell me what's going on."I try to sound calm and confident, but I'm dying inside. If anyone else had gotten hurt, I'd be going crazy right now. It seems that my voice was quite persuasive because Jason answered my questions.

"It's Toby."My heart was beating fast again, now. What else had happened to poor Toby? "He… I don't know how to say it in a better form. He tried to commit suicide."My heart stops and I fall to the ground, the phone still tightly pressed into my ear. What the hell is going on? Did Toby Cavanaugh just commit suicide? That's impossible!

Jason's panicked voice is the only thing that keeps me from breaking down completely or going crazy.

"Emily? Are you there? I'm sorry I told you that, I know it's too much to take. Emily, talk to me, you're scaring me."He screams all of this at the same time, alarmed by my silence.

"I'm okay."I say after taking deep breaths. I need to stay calm right now if I want to help Toby. I know exactly why he tried to kill himself and I've been there, so I'm the only one who can help him.

"God, you had me even more freaked out than you. Do you want me to pick you up? I don't think that you should be driving right now."He seemed so concerned about me that my heart swelled. There it was the felling that hadn't managed to shake ever since that kiss. So I was actually falling in love for Alison's brother. Great, just great.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll meet you there in ten."I said and hang up before he could protest. I grabbed my car keys from the bedside table and run the stairs down. My parents were watching a movie in the living room and they looked up when they saw me.

"Where are you going?"My mom asked worriedly. My father stood up and moved to grab his coat. I rolled my eyes. It was time for them to stop being so protective of me. I could handle myself until I got to the hospital.

"You don't need to take me, dad. I'll just meet Jason. " Awkward is the best word to describe what my parents think of me and Jason spending time together. If only they knew what was really behind these meetings, I'm sure they'd crack.

My dad glanced at me uncertainly, but I managed to convince him to let me go on my own if I came home before eight p.m. It was only four, so that's fine. I quickly drive to the hospital and ask the receptionist in which room is Toby Cavanaugh staying and she sends me to room 214.

As soon as I get there, I can hear someone talking and the door opens and reveals Toby and Jason. These two have also become friends, but not as much as Toby and Caleb.

"Hey."Jason says and he gets up to hug me tightly. I look back to see Toby staring at us with a knowing look and smile. I guess he knows that we have been seeing each other a lot. I notice that he looks pale and more broken that these past few months.

"Jason, could you leave us two alone for a minute?"I ask Jason after we depart from the hug and he first seems confused, but he nods and gives us a smile before leaving the room saying he'll be getting us coffee. After he's gone, I move and sit in the chair Jason was previously occupying. I glance at Toby, but before I can say anything, he interrupts me.

"I'm so sorry!"He screams and a few tears fall down his cheeks. This reaction makes all of the teaching I was gonna do get off of my mind and I simply grab his hand and hold it tightly while he cries. "I know it was stupid and irresponsible, but I can't take it anymore. It's been three months since I last saw her, talked to her and kissed her. I just… I just miss her so much, Em!"Seriously, he needs to stop being so incredibly romantic and heartbreaking.

"I know how you feel."I say gently but firmly and his teary eyes look at me. His expression is no longer one of self pity and hopeless, but of sorrow.

"I know and I'm sorry, Em. Maya was a nice person and she didn't deserve what happened to her." His words tore my heart, but I needed to focus on him right now. Besides, Maya's gone, but Spencer might not be.

"I know. " I say slowly and try to swallow the tears that threaten to slip. Such a great job at being strong and calm, Emily.

"How did you do it? I mean, how did you keep going when the love of your life was gone, was killed and you would never see her again. I don't know how I'd ever manage to do it, I'm just so broken without her." Now I'm literally dead. Toby Cavanaugh, the heart breaker. Well, I need to stop making jokes about him if I want to help.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, okay? But you have to promise not to tell anyone."I saw quietly and Toby nods his head. I know that he is a completely trust worthy person. "I have never gotten over Maya. Every day I might pretend that I'm okay, but truly, inside, I'm not. I'm just as broken as you are but you know what keeps me going?"He shakes his head no and I smile. "It's the fact that I have a family who's always there for me and friends like you and the girls that I know would never leave my side. The thought of all these great people there are in my life is enough to keep me going, because every time I consider leaving, I think about how much they'd miss me and I realize that I need to stay here.

After Maya died, I thought that I would never smile again or feel happy, but I did. Even through all the torture, I had some great times and these were what kept me motivated to stay alive. -A might have broken me, but they will never make me give up. I'll never stop fighting for the happiness that I want and deserve and you shouldn't either.

Firstly, Spencer might not be gone like Maya is, despite what the police may think. Just think about what would happen if she came back to Rosewood only to find out you had killed yourself because you couldn't live without her? She would be devastated and she would never want you to do that. I know Spencer well and I know she would want us to move on in case something happened to her."

"But I can't move on, Emily, I love her too much. She was all I had to keep going. I can't do this if she's not here."Okay, not it's time for a different appeal.

"You're so wrong. What do you think I would feel like if you were gone? And Caleb, Jason? We love you, Toby and we need you here. Please, don't leave."This time it works because his expression changes and he hugs me as tightly as he can considering that he is covered in bandages. I hug him back and sigh in relief that my plan has worked.

"I'm sorry, Em. I promise that I will never leave." He says once we pull apart and I smile at him. It seems as if he has gained some confidence and I believe he's going to be okay.

"So, you and Jason?"He asks and a shocked expression overcomes my face.

"Shut up!"I say with a small, reserved smile. I know he won't judge me for wanting Jason, but I don't even know if that's really what I want. I just shake my head and seconds later Jason enters the room not appearing to have heard anything. The afternoons goes on lightly and there's no mention of Toby's near death experience or Jason and mine's relationship. As I spend a great time with my friends I can't stop thinking about what I said about Maya and Spencer. At last I conclude that it's time to start healing because none of them would've wanted me to act like this.

**So, Emily did have a lot to say. Anyone ship Jemily? Well, if you don't, sorry because they'll be together for the rest of the story. (SPOILER). I was planning on making this Paily, but I think Jason and Emily had such a great connection during season 3 and I've not seen many stories with them together, so… **

**Finally, how about six reviews for next chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for reviews last chapter! I'm glad to know that you're enjoying this story and so sorry for almost killing Toby and giving you a heart attack. Well, I'm not, actually. It was planned. This chapter does not have much, but it's Spencer's turn, so I think you'll like it. And for those who want some spoby romance, wait for it.**

Spencer's POV

Wait. It's a word people use all the time to describe every type of situation. It can be used when you're expecting to receive a test or when you're waiting for your date to pick you up for prom. There are various types of waits, but the one I've been dealing with for the past three months it's the worst. I've waited for the moment my parents, my friends or the police would find me. I've waited and waited, but no one came. Before I even blinked, three months had already passed and I'm still here in this hell hole.

My life has been literally hell ever since Wren or whoever brought me here kidnapped me. I haven't heard a word about my friends and I don't even know if they're alive, let alone okay. If they are, I know that they are worrying about me and I hate to think of all the misery I'm putting them through from being here. There's nothing I can do, though. I lost the capacity to control my own life three months ago.

Wren has always been a jerk and I've always hated his pathetic tries to make me go back to him, but this time, I have to say that he succeeded. He managed to bring me somewhere where no one knows and no one could possibly rescue me, in his words. He has finally won me, as disgusting as it is, but he has not changed a bit. Every day I just keep waiting for him to get back from wherever he goes, so this torture can be finally be over. I've gotten used to the injuries and the pain that keeps me awake at night.

I thought that once I told him that I was pregnant, he would calm down and treat me a little better, but it actually became even worse. He has raped me many more times ever since I told him, a month ago when I started showing. The fact that I told him he is the father didn't make him consider anything, he still treats me like crap and he says that once the baby's born, if it's a girl, she will have the same fun with him that I have. The thought of that monster touching my daughter and hurting her like this makes me sick, but there's nothing I can do. I'm stuck in this place with nowhere to run and no one to talk to.

I worry about my friends and my family, but I worry about my baby the most. I know that it will have a horrible life and it's all my fault and guilt has never been a good feeling for me. I've always hated doing bad things to other people and this is the worst thing I could possibly do. This baby is completely innocent, so why should I give it the worst gift ever? Why should I let it live when all that it is going to get is suffering?

I'm ashamed to say that abortion is something I have yes considered. Once I found out I was pregnant, longer before I was kidnapped, I considered getting and abortion because I didn't think I could handle having a child. Right now, it's the complete opposite. I'm actually wanting to have someone I love with me and I think that this child can make staying here less sufferable. As I think of the past, I wonder how I could consider killing something so pure and innocent, something that is part of me and Toby, that was created from our love.

Just thinking of him brings me tears to my eyes. Oh, God, how much I miss him! It's been so long since the last time I saw him and I can't stop myself from hoping that it will happen again. I miss him more than words can express and the thought of what he's going through breaks my heart. I know he's probably as miserable as I am or even worse. Toby is the romantic type and he has told me that he can't live without me more times than I can count. I never thought it was true, but right now I'm starting to think it is. What if he does something incredibly stupid like killing himself because he can't live without me? I would never forgive myself!

The door to my cell opens and I flinch in fear as wren enters it. He seems to be in a good mood today, but I will still be careful. Even when he's happy, he still hurts me with no reason and I really wanted to sleep tonight. I know I won't, though. Nightmares have become a routine to me and there's nothing I can do to stop them from happening.

" Good morning." Wren says in a fake sweet voice and I get goose bumps. He only uses that tone when he wants to force me to do something I don't want to.

" Good morning." My voice shakes as I say it and a sick smile appears on his face. He loves making me nervous because he thinks that my nervousness is excitement. He really is crazy if he thinks that I like what he does to me.

" We0ll, I know we've talked about this, but right now it's time for your third month appointment. I still can't believe that you hid this from m for so long." He is lying, we've never talked about this. Ever since I told him I was pregnant, he has not yet taken me to the hospital to an appointment. Flashbacks from that night fills my mind and I shake.

_It was getting late and I was still lying in my "bed". I had decided that I was going to tell Wren about my pregnancy today and I feared it more than I could say. It's not every day that you tell your kidnapper that you are pregnant and I wondered what would be his reaction. Would he kill me? Or would he treat me better if he knew that we were having a child? In the end, none of these options happened._

_I heard the door to the basement opening and the lights were turned on. I took deep breaths to prepare myself for what was going to happen. Wren entered the room and he opened the cell door. He started walking towards me and, for the first time in forever, I didn't feel scared. I think that I was just getting used with him using me. I had already learnt that if I did whatever he wanted me to, he'd let me live. Who would wonder that there was someone who could take the control out of my hands?_

_" Hello, beautiful." He said in that same sweet voice. _

_"Hi." I said nervously and he took that as a good signal. _

_" It's good that you're awake because I had a long day at work and I think that we could have some fun before dinner." He smiled sickly and before I could say anything, he was already dragging me to the bedroom. He always locked the door and windows in case I decided to be a rebel and try to escape. Well, I did try to escape once and it didn't end up well. Wren found me less than ten minutes later and he punished me so severely that I never tried again._

_Hours later, when he was satisfied, he started getting ready for dinner while I just lay in bed, trying to forget about all the pain that I was feeling so I could tell him._

_" So, I think I need to tell you something." I said shyly and quietly. He immediately turned around and glanced at me angrily. He seemed to be pondering whether it would be worth hearing me or not. I had never asked him to say something and I'm sure he would never let me if I ever asked. Today was an exception._

_"What did you want to tell me, love?" I still got sick when he called me love. He thought that just because I was here with him and not Toby, I loved him. But he was so wrong. My heart belonged and always will belong to Toby._

_" I'm pregnant." I said as I finally managed to sit. I had planned a whole speech of trying to reach the point slowly, but in the end I decided to get right to it. I didn't want to stay in this room more than the necessary._

_" You're what" Was his only response and his face went pale._

_" I'm pregnant." I repeated slowly. I watched his movements as if I was his prey and looked for the best escape. I found none. " As in we're having a baby." I tried a different appeal and it worked. His shocked expression turned into a smile._

_"Well, this wasn't in my plans, but it won't change anything. We can still have our fun and that's all that matters. Now go to sleep, you must be tired." I sigh in relief that he didn't hit me or worse. _

In that moment, I decided that I could do this, I can have this child and maybe when I have her, I'll be back in Rosewood. But it didn't go according to my plans. Four months into the pregnancy and I'm still here, still trapped and unhappy. Wren's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

" Are you going to stay still there or do you want to get going?" He asked me and I eyed him in confusion.

" What?" I asked somewhat rudely.

"I already told you, you need to have a doctor`s appointment."He says it so simply like it's the most normal thing and my heart is filled with hope. If he's going to take me to a hospital, there's a chance that I'll be able to escape and go back to Rosewood. I follow him through the house but to my surprise, he does not go in the direction of the door, he instead enters the guest room. I eye him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"I ask him and this time he's the one to be confused.

"What?"He asks me and stops in front of the door. I look towards the front door and backwards at him.

"Aren't we going to the hospital, for my doctor's appointment?"He starts laughing once again and I get goose bumps. Why is he laughing about something so serious?

"Did you really think that I would take you to a hospital, risking not only someone risking you and recognizing you, but you escaping?"His words cut all my hope and my head falls down. I should have known that there was more to the story, I should have thought about it some more. "You don't need to go to the hospital, Spencer. I'm a doctor and the baby's father. I'll take good care of him."He says as he closes the space between us. With nowhere to run, I just close my eyes in fear. But he does nothing, he just pushes me into the guest room and the worst nightmare of my life begins. I don't know what Wren learned in college, but this certainly didn't look like a doctor's appointment.

After he's done, he sends me back to my cell and I stay there for the rest of the day, just wondering what it would be like if I still lived in Rosewood. I'd have my friends by my side and Toby, knowing him, would be excited with the idea of having a baby. My parents would probably kick me out once they found out, but that would only rush me moving into Toby's loft. We would be free of all this –A thing and the stress would be over, leaving us the opportunity to be happy as a family.

I can picture perfectly our lives with our baby and I'm evaded with sadness and fear as I realize that that life is just a dream, a wish that will never come true. At least not while I'm trapped here with Wren "having fun", in his words. He thinks that he's a super doctor, but I think that he's the one who should be going to the doctor. I really wanted to know what made him think that he can just go there and start kidnapping teenage girls, but truly, I don't want to know.

As I picture my life, there's a part of it that I have never truly considered, but right now, as I'm dreaming, it comes to my mind. I picture myself in a white dress as me and Toby make our vows in a church while our friends and family cherish. I can already hear what I would be saying and I think I know what Toby would've also said as we proved to the world that love is possible and it's stronger than anything. I just wish this was true, because from my situation right now, I don't believe in the power of love.

I look at my thin, pale hand and I picture a beautiful diamond ring in my finger. I imagine what Toby's proposal would be like and I'm sure that it would be just extra romantic because that's just who he is. As these scene comes into my mind, I feel a kick in my other hand, which is resting on my belly. I smile at the thought of my baby and place both hands from where the kick came.

"It's nice to know you agree with me, baby."I laugh at myself for talking to an unborn baby, but there's another kick as if the baby can actually hear me and wants to say something. "I love you so much. I just wish that your daddy was here too to share his love. But don't worry, he'll save us one day. We just need to have hope for now." Another kick follows the first ones and the smile stays in my face until I finally fall asleep, with the hope of seeing Toby again never leaving my mind. I know that I've always said that hope breeds eternal misery, but right now, I'm already having misery and I think that hope's the only way to survive.

Alison's POV

"I'll be back at five, okay, honey? Don't get into trouble!"My mom says while she gives me a quick kiss to the forehead and leaves my room. It's seven in the morning and I'm getting ready for school, but I don't feel like going there. I really don't like this new school in Georgia where I have no friends and no one talks to me.

Three months ago, after me and my friends told the police and our parents everything that had been going on with us, my mom dragged me into her car and she drove all the way over here. Here is my grandma's house, the place I lied about staying in about three years ago.

After my mom lefts, I slowly stand up and walk towards my backpack. She had bought it for me with a pack of clothes once we moved here. My dad soon joined us and he was glad to have me back and has been the nicest he had ever been to me. Jason, well, no one knows. I think he stayed back in Rosewood, but I don't know what reasons he would have to stay there. Maybe it's Aria and he'll try to get her back.

I miss my friends more than I can say and I wish so much that my parents hadn't taken me there. I understand them, though. They are afraid of losing me again due to riley drake and I couldn't be more safely than there. Rosewood is just not safe for me right now and for my friends as well.

I've seen the news and apparently the Rosewood police is even worse than I thought. Not only haven's they found the –A team, but they haven't found Spencer either. Apparently they just want to give up on looking for her and admit that she's dead. That's the most pathetic excuse I ever heard! They shouldn't stop looking if she's dead, they should just look for a body instead a missing person. I'm glad that Spencer's mother is setting her foot down and being the great lawyer she is to convince them in continuing the searches.

I don't really know how I feel about Spencer being missing. The memories I have of her, before that night, are all of us fighting and she disagreeing with me and they're not happy memories. But I would have never wished that she was kidnapped or killed because despite all our fights, Spencer is my sister, literally.

Other person that I don't know how I feel about is Ezra. He had really surprised me by appearing at the roof, but I don't have feelings for him anymore. On one side, I'm glad he was there because he saved us, but he lied to Aria a lot and he did spy on all of my friends. I just hope he publishes his book one day because then all those people at my new school that hate me will know that everything I've been through is true.

"Alison, are you in there? It's time to go."My father says and pulls me out of my thoughts. He enters the bedroom already dressed in a suit and carrying his work bag. I grab my bag and follow him out of the house and towards his car. We start driving towards my school and I dread the moment we'll be getting there.

Everyone in school has heard of me and my story and they don't exactly like me because they think that I'm some lying bitch that told a fake story about almost getting killed just to get attention. Well, being the stubborn person I am, I decided to just ignore them and it has worked so far. The fact that I'm the oldest of all students because I'm redoing senior year does help a bit.

"Goodbye, honey."My father says while he kisses me goodbye. I get out of the car and prepare myself for another day in hell.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know the Alison part is too short and vague, but I had to write this in a hurry. Today I'll be travelling and I'm only coming back around 26th, so there's a huge chance that there will be no new chapters till them. I'll try to find time to write, but not having my computer with me will make it hard. **

**If I get enough reviews to this chapter, I might consider posting a new chapter next week, but it'll take about eight reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the extremely late update, but I did warn you. First of all, I wanna thank you for your reviews, they were even better than I thought. Someone asked me to make a change to this story and, in the end, I did it but differently. I actually spent some time analyzing the original plot and realized that it would be too depressing, so I decided to make it less depressing.**

**I hope you enjoy these changes because it's very different. Anyways, how about six more reviews for next chapter?**

One year has passed and Spencer Hastings is still missing. The Police, following orders from none other than Officer Holbrook, has stopped looking for her with the lame excuse that since she had been kidnapped, she was most certainly dead. They argued that their priority at the moment was finding the killer and stalker of Spencer and her four best friends, Riley Drake. They had been looking for Riley for seven months and there were no results, it was as if the blonde girl had disappeared like air.

The Hastings family, most specifically Veronica, did not want to agree with the police and they set their foot down. There was no way they were going to give up on Spencer, especially after she had not given up on them even though they hadn't treated her well. Spencer was their daughter, their family and if the lame cops didn't want to find her, they would.

However, after three months and no sign of the missing brunette, they started seeing reason. They realized that Spencer had been kidnapped ten months ago and had not returned, meaning only one thing: either the kidnapper had taken her too far away or she was dead. The second option, as hurtful as it was to the three lasting members of the broken family, was the most probable. So after ten months of arguing with the police, the Hastings Family finally agreed that there was no more use in looking for Spencer Hastings. She was long lost, after all and even though they would never let go of her, they decided to have her funeral.

They talked with her friends and Toby, Cavanaugh, her still devoted boyfriend and everyone decided that if Spencer were to return, she would have already. They weren't giving up on her, they would never do that, but it was time to see reason. With the promise of never forgetting about Spencer and heavy hearts, they decided to have a funeral.

Ironically, only a week after that decision, the police found none other than Riley Drake, the reason for all the suffering these girls had been dealing with for nearly two years. It turned out that the blonde had been hiding in a motel room near Philly, but one day one of the services, who was actually and police officer, had entered her room after analyzing the fake name she had given to the receptionist.

The officer had found it intriguing that her name was Vivian Darkbloom and, after reading and knowing Alison DiLaurentis' story, had concluded that this person could either be Cece Drake, Alison's friend, or Riley, Cece's twin sister. After getting information that Cece had moved to France and had painted her hair, he knew that the person hiding in the room was Riley Drake, the cruel murderer of three Rosewood citizens and torturer of the four girls.

The officer had immediately called Officer Holbrook and stated that he had found Riley. With that, Holbrook and a few more officers barged into the room and took Riley back to Rosewood, where she stayed in jail for about a week while her fate was decided. The police decided that since the Hastings family was suffering the most because of the blonde, they should be the ones to decide her fate.

A week passed and almost the whole town gather around the police station for the decision of Riley Drake's fate. Would she spend the rest of her life in prison? Or would it be less time? It was up to the Hastings and everyone knew there was no way Riley was getting out of this. When the trial came, it was quick.

"A year ago my daughter was kidnapped. She was taken God knows where by this person."Veronica Hastings said as she pointed to Riley. There was a fire in the woman's eyes that meant just how determinate she was to take Riley down. "For ten months I had to deal with the fact that I may never see her again and it killed me. It took me seven months to realize that I should not be focusing on Spencer and just how much I missed her, but on the people that took her. I spent the last month looking for Riley Drake and she was thankfully found by a police officer from Philly. Right now, I stand in front of the person that made not only my daughter's life a living hell, but her friends' lives too. So, I want her to rot in jail because that's what she deserves."

The room was quiet after Veronica's speech and everyone eyed the woman who had proved time and time that it was possible to be strong even in the worst situations, but who right now could be seen for who she really was: a person who was suffering inside from the loss of her daughter and was only pretending to be strong for everyone's sake.

After Veronica, it was Peter's turn and then each of the girl's parents made a speech. When the trial was over, there was no doubt about Riley Drake's fate: she would spend the rest of her life in prison. Once everyone was gone, the officers called the Hastings was they stayed behind.

Veronica and Peter were allowed to question Riley about Spencer or anything else. Their questions were directly about where she was keeping Spencer, but there were no answers. The blonde kept her mouth shut and didn't reveal anything about the hidden place where she was keeping Spencer or any other members of the –A team. After two hours, they gave up and left the room still disappointed.

Another shot of luck was when, two weeks later, Noel Kahn, the second member of the –A team, was found hiding in his lake house. He was also taken to the police station and his trial was short, with the decision that he would stay in jail for at least fifteen years. With this new weight being lifted up from the girls' shoulders, they started really moving on with their lives. Until then, they had only been trying, but the nightmares and the fear had persisted. But with Noel and Riley locked up, it was time for the healing process to actually start.

**Hanna**

Hanna's life had only turned for the better after –A's threats. Despite the fact that –A was still lurking around, she had managed to get together and she had tried her best to move on. Spencer's missing state still worried her, but she tried to focus on all the good things that came to her life after she told the police about –A.

Caleb and she had gotten closer and closer over the months and their relationship had gone back to what it used to be. Awkward moments of silence were soon replaced with laughs and movie nights together. Short hugs were soon replaced with kisses and long, comforting hugs.

With Caleb by her side she managed to forget about her fears and insecurities, but he wasn't the only one she could count on. All of the girls became even closer because the prospect of losing both Spencer and Alison, in a way, had made them realize just how important their friendship was. So, for the past year, they had been going out a lot.

Hanna's mom was also by her side and she was the best mother anyone could have. Understanding and protective, Ashley Marin had done everything to ensure her daughter's safety and she deserved a price for her work. In the end, she did get her prize because one night Hanna opened the door to a smiling, glowing Ashley. When she asked the reason for that smile, Ashley had simply showed her the beautiful, diamond ring that stood on her finger. Hanna had admired the ring intensely and she had been happier than ever to hear that her mother's love life was finally going well. Pastor Ted was indeed a very nice man and he made Ashley happy, so Hanna was happy for them.

**Aria**

After Ezra got out of the hospital, Aria and him could finally try a relationship. Since he was completely healed from the shot, they didn't have to be much careful, but she still stayed in alert because Riley Drake was still free and she could very well be planning to hurt either of them.

Even with danger near, Aria managed to have fun with Ezra and her friends and she forgot about all the pain and fear she had been suffering for the past two years. In only two months, her mother's wedding came and it was a blessed, happy day when no one thought about all the bad things that had been happening in Rosewood. The church had been filled with people, family and friends and Aria had been the happiest when she walked down the aisle with Ezra as a bridesmaid. When she saw the huge smile on her mother's face as she married Zack, Aria couldn't stop thinking about how she could have this too in a few years, if she kept fighting.

After the wedding, her letter from Hollis came and she was thankful and excited to have been accepted to her dream college. She celebrated with her friends, who had also been accepted to their dream colleges, except for Emily, who would be training for swimming coach instead of national swimmer. At the time of their reunion, they thought about Spencer and just how much she would've liked to attend to the college of her dreams. It was sad, truly, just how the person who was most excited for college, who had worked harder than any of them, wasn't here to experience it.

They had all cried that night, from sadness and memories that they could never forget. Living without Spencer was hard for everyone, mainly for Toby and this night was one of the times that they stopped thinking about moving on and concentrated on how much they missed the smart brunette. It was also the night that there was a huge reveal from two members of their group.

In the end, Aria would always miss Spencer, she would always feel like a part of herself was missing. She had truly lost the other half of team Sparia, but she still had people there who loved her and wanted her to move on. It wasn't easy, but now that the people who scared her were locked up, she could finally start living again.

**Emily**

Emily had always been the calmest and gentlest of the girls and that hadn't changed. With her naturally good personality, Emily had helped her friends the best she could and it had helped herself as well. She had taken responsibility on marking their group dates and in lightening up the conversation whenever it got too sad. Mona/-A had once called Emily the weakest link and she couldn't have been more wrong. With Spencer gone, Emily had taken the lead and she was anything but strong.

Finally Emily could experience normal things that teenage girls do, such as parties and relationships. For months, Toby kept whatever was happening between her and Jason a secret, but as time passed, she started realizing that they shouldn't hide their relationship anymore.

After Jason admitted his real feelings for her and kissed her, Emily had been scared to say the least. She hadn't been in a stable relationship in a long time and all her old relationships hadn't ended well, in Maya's case it was death that pulled her apart and in Paige's case it was their different opinions. So she was extremely afraid of starting another relationship, mainly with a guy because she had been gay for so long that she didn't even understand how she could have feelings for Jason.

Her friends were the real reason she decided to get along in this relationship. As she watched just how happy Hanna and Caleb looked or how much Aria and Ezra loved each other, Emily started considering the subject and she came to a decision: it was time to give Jason the response he had been awaiting for nearly three months, it was time to finally accept his love.

For seven months, they lived so happily that it seemed like a dream and at one of their group dates, they decided to tell their friends what they had been up to. The girls were nothing but supportive of their relationship and Emily couldn't help but feel relieved because she thought that she might lose her best friends in case they didn't like her boyfriend.

Spencer was a constant topic on her mind, one she never brought up while she was with the girls because it was so sad, but she never stopped thinking about what would have happened if the brunette was still there. Emily's concerns, alike Hanna and Aria's, had nothing to do with the thought of losing a best friend, but with her concern towards Toby.

Toby Cavanaugh was the person who, despite people's opinion, had loved and taken care of Spencer the most. He had been there by her side through all the torture and pain she had been inflicted, alike her family. Emily had always been friends with him, but after he got back from London and the news about Spencer's missing state were out, their friendship had grown even more and Emily had been the one to convince him to keep going once he tried to kill himself.

**Present Time: a year after Spencer went missing**

A year after all the conflicts started, the girls, their boyfriends and families are reunited in Rosewood church for the day they dreaded since Spencer first went missing: her funeral. It took the Hastings family a year to finally admit that she was gone and there were almost zero chances of her ever coming back and to plan her funeral.

The church is decorated with red flowers, Spencer's favorite and there is a sadness so big in the air that it's like anyone who enters the church will get sad even if they have no reason too. The city of Rosewood had been suffering of too many deaths and disappearances for three years now and this day was a reminder of the constant danger that haunts the citizens.

Hanna, Aria and Emily reunite in a corner near the first line of chairs with Toby, Caleb and Jason. Tears already smear their faces and Hanna silently cries into Caleb's shoulder. Toby feels so numb, he can't cry anymore because he has done his fair share of crying over the past year, so he just stares ahead. Emily and Jason glances at him worriedly through their embrace and she feels like hugging him because he seems to need it, but she can't get out of Jason's arms without breaking down.

Thankfully, Melissa comes towards them, leaving her parents behind, and hugs Toby the way he needs to and he hugs her back tightly. Although awkward, the hug is everything both need because once they pull apart, Melissa's brown eyes, identical to Spencer's, are filled with something more than pain: hope.

"I just wanted you to know, Toby, that she would have loved to stay here, to stay with you. It's really unfair that she had been taken away, but if you embrace the thought that there was nothing in the world she wanted more than for you to be happy, I think that you can attend to her wishes."Melissa says and she nods shortly at the broken man in front of her before walking towards an old lady who seems to be her grandmother.

Before anyone can think about Melissa's words the doors to the crowded churchy open and two police officers enter the room silently. The girls are used to the police being everywhere due to the protection they had received for the past year, but many people go into panic as the officers enter the church. There's chaos everywhere all of sudden and people are screaming like crazy, making theories about why the police would be there after there was an agreement between the Hastings and Holbrook that they didn't want the police at the funeral.

Peter Hastings, who had been comforting his broken wife for the past minutes, releases his arms from around her, leaving her with Melissa, and walks towards the officers confidently. He is more than used to dealing with the police and he knows exactly what to say. The girls watch him in fear of what news the officers have to give. For what other reason would they be there other than giving news? Or were they guarding the church despite the agreement?

"What are you doing here?"Peter asks and his tone is firm and rude. He's tired, they can see it in his eyes. He has been dealing with too much and the officers know that, that's why their response is gentle.

"We have orders from Officer Holbrook to be here."The officers share a glance and they seem to be afraid of saying something. Why would they be afraid?

"I thought that I had made it clear to him that we don't need any protection right now. We just want to get over with my daughter's funeral as soon as we can." His voice breaks when he says the word funeral and some people send him sympathetic stares. Veronica finally recomposes herself and she walks towards her husband, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looks at her and her look of love is enough to keep him going.

"What my husband means is that unless you have any important news to give us, we would like to proceed with the funeral."Veronica says and once again the officers share glances, making the girls extremely nervous.

"That's the reason we're here, madam. "One of them starts. "We have been given the news that your daughter has been found."His words make the chaos go back. Screams, cries and people running. But there's one piercing scream that stands loudest than others.

"WHAT?"It's Hanna and her face is as pale as a sheet of paper. She has let go of Caleb's hands but he stays behind her, ready to catch her because by the look on her face, she's either about to faint or vomit.

She does neither as she keeps staring at the officer, waiting for an answer. He only nods his head seeming afraid of speaking, but he has no choice. He already dropped the bomb, he can't go back now.

"One of our officers was coming back from Philly when he found something at the Lake near Rosewood. When he looked for it, he found Spencer Hastings in a state of unconsciousness. She was taken to the hospital about an hour ago and Officer Holbrook sent us to tell you the news and stop the funeral." He stops there, thinking he has said enough. And he has. Veronica and Peter stand there like statues, unbelieving of the officer's words. The girls immediately glance at each other and silently talk. Could it be true? Could Spencer actually be alive? They don't want to believe it, because they're very accustomed with disappointments and lies.

"So are you saying that my sister's still alive?"Melissa asks in confusion, as unbelieving as her parents. She starts walking towards the officer and her posture is of determination, not fear or sadness.

"Yes, Ms. Hastings. That's exactly what I'm saying."The officer responds and Melissa first eyes him suspiciously and then her face becomes hard.

"I don't believe you."She states harshly and her eyes shoot daggers at the officer. She's too broken to see reason right now, too stunned to believe the officer's words. "I won't believe you until I see it with my own eyes." Veronica breaks out of her trance and glance at her older daughter in reprehension.

"Is she still in the hospital?"She asks the officer much gentler than Melissa.

"Yes, you can go and see her."The officer asks temptingly. He wants them to go, wants to finish his job and enjoy the rest of the Saturday.

"Okay. Me and my husband will go first."She says and glances at Peter. He simply nods and follow her out of the church with Melissa behind them. As soon as they're gone, the chaos come back, but no one tries to stop it this time. Ella and Ashley approach the girls and they follow the Hastings's path, trying to ignore all the noise, into the most surprising moment of their lives.

**BOOM! Are you surprised? I know I am. This wasn't in my original plans, but it's much better. Next chapter it's gonna be Spencer's point of view. This change reduces the number of chapters to the story, but I'll try to make it at least 16 chapters. There will be much to come, I hope.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Did I just get TEN reviews in one chapter? Thank you so much, you're all awesome. That's why I'm so sorry for taking this long to update, I promise you won't have to wait two weeks again. It so happens that I was travelling for the past two weeks and I had not enough time to write. I only started this chapter during the trip, but I wanted it to be perfect, so I decided to finish when I got back, which was yesterday.**

**This chapter is not the one you were hoping for, but it's intense and cute and you get to see baby Cavanaugh. I know how many of you wondered where he was, if something happened to him. Well, here you'll find out. So, enjoy the reading and see you next update.**

**Spencer **

Spencer Hastings was a strong woman. Many had told her just how strong she was and how impressed they were that she could stay calm and tough even in the worst situations. Her response always was about her family and how strength was in her blood just like intelligence. Her friends were the few people who knew that inside, she was not as strong as she appeared to be. They had seen her breaking down during the many times she lost Toby.

Toby. He was the only person who knew her at her deepest. Despite all the secrets she had kept from him, he knew her so well, maybe even better than she knew herself. He could read her unlike anyone she knew and when they were together, he knew just what she needed. Toby Cavanaugh had been the one to break all the walls she kept around her heart in order to appear strong. With his unconditional, everlasting love, he had taught her to trust people, to have hope and to love too.

Before him, Spencer didn't believe in love, she didn't even know what it truly was. Her life was all about perfection, all about winning. When they first started dating, Spencer was afraid, afraid that she'd get hurt, afraid of loving. But with his naturally gentle and selfless personality, she soon began to trust him and allow him to see her for who she truly was, to see through her strong façade.

Their love could be compared to the Romeo and Juliet, the famous couple created by Shakespeare. Just like the Capulet, Spencer's family did not want her falling in love with Toby, they prohibited her from seeing him so many times. But her desire for him was stronger than her family's words, so she chose him.

Just like Romeo and Juliet, they had been through hell only to be with each other and their love had been bigger and more important than anything else: friends, family, enemies; none of those could break the love between the two youths. Every obstacle that came into their way, they overcame and came out happily and more in love than ever.

Their love had been tested by so many: -A, their parents, the whole town of Rosewood. But no one had managed to bring them down, to tear them apart. For two years they fought hard against the world and managed to be winners. But that had changed.

One year ago, their faiths had been sealed just like Romeo and Juliet's. However, while the famous couple had been sentenced to death, Spencer and Toby had gotten a much more horrible, much more painful fate: they had been teared apart.

It might sound ridiculous, comparing such different faiths and stating that the second one is worse, but if you just think about it, it truly is. While dead, Romeo and Juliet might've gone to hell or heaven, it does not matter, but they managed to stay together. Their love might've been dead on earth, might've been gone for their families, but wherever they went, they were surely continuing to love each other strongly and still unconditionally.

Centuries away, Spencer and Toby had no such luck to stay together. She was taken away, with no way of going back and he had to live with the guilt and pain of losing her. It took less than three months for him to break under the pressure of living a life without her.

In her case, Spencer had broken within the first night she spent away from him. Her captor and ex-boyfriend, Wren Kingston had broken her in so many ways during the time she spent there. She had been physically and verbally abused so many times and not only she didn't get to take a shower in a year, but she got sick so many times from the horrible food Wren provided her with. So many times she wondered how her baby could still be there, alive and breathing with everything she went through. It was a miracle, really.

Every day, every minute, every second she was thinking of Toby, wondering where he'd be, if he was okay, if he was even alive. The thought of him not being alive broke her heart but she knew anything was possible after such an amount of time. But her zero contact with the real world made it impossible for her to know. During this whole year, Wren left early in the morning, leaving her locked in her cell with the whole house locked in case she tried to escape, which she did about ten times. He would come back at with lunch, which was usually a soup and stay at home the rest of the day. After her six month of the pregnancy, he stopped asking for so much "fun", which she appreciated, but it all changed after the baby was born.

"Spencer, love, are you home?"He calls her as he enters the house. It has been a year today since she was kidnapped and Spencer isn't in a happy mood. She's now lying in her bed, thinking of all times that led to this sad, sad day. The one who stands out the most is the day her child was born.

_It was a cold afternoon and she was just lying around, doing nothing. Wren had gone out for the whole day and said he wouldn't be back till midnight.__She was feeling extremely tired, so she tried to sleep, but baby Cavanaugh was too agitated. During the eight and a half months of her pregnancy, never had she received so many kicks from her unborn child. It was as if the bay loved her too much to bother her with kicks, despite how much she loved when it happened. Kicks were a sign that her baby was truly there, truly alive._

_Ever since she had told Wren about her pregnancy and admitted her was the father, she had been feeling terrible. She felt as if she had betrayed Toby, making his child have Wren as a father instead of the loving, caring and perfect father it could have had. Many times she had considered running away, but she never did it. Maybe it was because she knew it was impossible. Wren didn't miss a chance to tell her just how far they were from any civilization and how there were so many dangerous animals in the woods surrounding the cabin. So, she didn't even try anymore._

_Tonight was nothing special, nothing out of ordinary, but deep in her heart she felt as if tonight was different, as if something beautiful would happen. Maybe Toby was coming to rescue her or maybe the police was coming. She started wishing that Wren would come home sooner, so they could catch him and arrest him like he deserved. _

_"__What do you think, baby?" She asked her belly and got three kicks in response. It was silly, really, talking to an unborn baby, but she had no one else to talk to. She had learned long ago that it wasn't worth it trying to stay sane considering her situation, so she just did the craziest things when she was alone._

_"__Yeah, I think it's daddy too. I hope he comes to rescue us tonight."Another kick. She smiled softly and started rubbing her belly like she did every night in a try to get the baby to calm down so she could sleep._

_"__I love you too, honey. So much."She answered the kicks but then something happened. The kicks didn't stop and they only got stronger. Surprised and confused, she tried talking to the baby, calming it down, but it wouldn't work. _

_"__You're so agitated tonight, aren't you?"She asked in a baby voice. More kicks came and she gave up on trying to calm it down. The problem was that it was starting to become painful, like it weren't just normal kicks. That's when it clicked. She was already eight months pregnant, so there was a possibility that she was going into labor. But could it really be? More kicks and she got her answer._

_"__Oh my god!"She screamed into the quiet night as she came to realization. "I'm having this bay right now. Where's Wren when you need him?"She murmured to herself. The last part wasn't at all true, but since there was not a chance she would be escaping her prison tonight, she could have at least Wren there since he was a doctor. He had surprisingly taken good care of her baby during these seven months and she knew that despite her hate towards him, she needed him there when the baby was born._

_Slowly, she stood up and tried to walk towards the cell door while trying to ignore the painful contractions. The kicks only increased once she neared the door and she had to use it as support as she waited for the intense pain to pass. If she knew that having a baby hurt this much, she never would have forgotten to use protection that one time. Well, what was done was done. The best she could do right now was find a way to call Wren._

_As if someone was hearing at least this part of her prayers, she heard the front door open and his voice filled her ears. For the first time in forever she didn't feel hate towards him, she didn't want to punch him in the face. For the first time in forever she saw him as more than a rapist and kidnapper. She saw him as her only chance._

_"__Wren, come here!"Her voice shook as another contraction came. He appeared on the room a few seconds later, probably thinking that she wanted to have some "fun", as he put it. As he lit the room, there was a strange, dark desire in her eyes, one that hadn't been there even when he wanted her more. He got closer to her cell with the key on his hands._

_"__I see you're up to some fun today, ain't you, love?"His face held a smile, but it was dark and threatening. Despite how much she needed him right now, she took a step back, frightened. __He opened the door cell and started walking towards her when her brain snapped._

_"__Wren, stop, I'm not wanting to have... you know."She couldn't say the real word for what he meant fun, so she just stuck to "you know". He immediately stopped, stunned. Never in these past months had she snapped so rudely, fearing what would be the consequences.__His smile disappeared and he eyed her with disdain._

_"__And what exactly makes you think that you can talk to me like that?"He asked harshly, his entire demeanor changing. His eyes went from desirably to murderous and her heart was beating the fastest it ever had. There was only one way to break his threatening and dangerous demeanor._

_"__I'm going into labor."She __answered firmly yet fearfully. His eyes changed once again, going from murderous to shocked. He definitely had not been expecting that.__In one second he started giving her orders of what to do as they got ready for the baby's arrival. He took her to the guest room, got everything they'd need and locked the door. She lay in bed as he did his work. Her screams of pain echoed through the house for he didn't let her have anesthetics, saying he would not spend anymore money on her than was necessary._

_Four hours and many contractions later, she heard a cry that would stay in her heart forever. It was the sound of her baby taking its first breath and she sighed in relief. Despite her exhausted state, she tried sitting up and managed to after a few tries. Wren was standing at the foot of the bed with the small blue blanket wrapped around the tiny baby. His eyes had an expression she wasn't expecting: disappointment. _

_Sure he had been disappointed from the first moment she told him she was pregnant, but over the past few months he had become more okay with the idea. She had thought that he was actually excited to be the father of her baby and despite that feeling of betrayal still in her heart, she knew that the baby would need a masculine figure in its life, so until she escaped this hell, Wren would be said figure. His look of disappointed, however, broke any hope she could've had of him helping her._

_"__Can you pass me the baby, please?"She asked in a murmur. He simply nodded his head as he walked towards her and placed the small bundle in her awaiting arms. That's certainly not how she expected to receive her first baby, Toby would have to be there and her friends and she would have to be at the hospital. This desire didn't make her less happier about the moment, though._

_"__It's a boy."Wren said and she understood why he was so disappointed. During all these months he had expressed his desire that it was a girl, so he could do the same horrible things he did to her, to her daughter. He was sick, she thought._

_"__Hi, baby."She greeted her son as she ignored Wren's behavior. He wasn't important right now, all that mattered was her son and how much she loved him. A small noise distracted her from her thoughts and she looked at the baby. He was smiling at her and his blue eyes were opened as he studied her face. The small part of his head that was covered by hair showed her that he had light brown hair. _

_In this moment, Spencer couldn't be happier. Despite the fact that she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a murderer and kidnapper and so far away from her boyfriend, this baby lit up something that had been gone from her heart over the past months: hope. Her son gave her hope that everything would get better, eventually. The fact that he was an exact replica of his father only reminded her of the man she missed and loved so much. _

_She suddenly remembered something Toby had told her last year, when Mona was locked up and they had the whole summer ahead of them. They had tried to get to know each other better, so they told stories from their past. One story that stood out the most was the moment To y found out that his cousin had died in a terrible plane accident and that was why he hated planes so much.__From that story, she could tell Toby loved his cousin very much and would love to honor him if he could. And that's how Spencer had the idea for the name of the baby._

_"__Welcome to the world, James. "She said to the smiling baby and he stuck his little finger as if trying to reach her. She held his small hand in hers and kissed his forehead and in that moment, she vowed to herself that she would do anything to protect him. He was her life, her love and no one would ever hurt him as long as she lived._

_For two blissful months, she lived with James somewhat happy. Wren became more and more distant and she stopped seeing him so much or having him hurt her. The "fun" sections stopped and Spencer was able to focus more on her son. With each passing day she found more reassembles between James and his real father and she was glad for that. She wondered how Toby would have reacted if he knew that he had a son. Knowing him, he would probably be as ecstatic as she was._

_Her happiness ended sooner than she thought. It happened that Wren was unsatisfied that she spent so much times with James rather than him, so he took James away from her one night. She was scared, no terrified that he'd hurt her precious child. Well, Wren was truly a monster, but he wasn't that cruel. He didn't hurt the bay, he took him to an orphanage instead. She cried and cried once she knew her baby was gone, but Wren wouldn't back down. So that's how she came to lose her son, in a way._

"SPENCER!"A scream broke her from her thoughts and she sighed in anger. The last thing she needed tonight was Wren. Her lack of response seemed to cause him to panic because not even a second later he appeared at the door to her cell. Slowly, she got up as he opened the door, sensing something was wrong with him. As he came nearer, she realized that he was stumbling and almost falling.

"Why didn't you answer me?"He asked, barely managing to get the words out between hiccups. Yeah, there was definitely something wrong with him.

"What's wrong with you?"She asked rudely. She was not in the mood for whatever he had for her and the memories of how he destroyed her last strap of happiness were still clear in her mind. She knew it was the wrong thing to say when he stopped abruptly and eyed her the same way he had when she used that tone, four months ago.

"There's nothing wrong with me. But you are going to pay for this, you useless slut!"His words didn't harm her at all, but she was surprised he called her slut. He never used this kind of word in front of her. That's when she pieced it all together: the stumbling, the not managing to say words clearly, the terrible smell; he was drunk. Completely, unconsciously and thankfully drunk. Normally, she would have been scared of Drunk Wren, but today, she could use it to her advantage. It was time to finally get out of this hell.

With three careful steps, she was back on her "bed" and she grabbed the huge piece of wood she had gotten a few days ago. She had been waiting for the best opportunity to use it and that was now. She hid the wood behind her back and started walking around the cell with Wren following her. Once she reached the door, where he stood in front of, she pushed him to the side roughly and he fell to the ground. It didn't last long, though. In less than a second he was back up and tried to reach for her. But he didn't. With one sudden movement, she hit the wood hard on his forehead and he stumbled a little before falling again, unconscious.

Happy with her victory, Spencer didn't even think of locking him in there, she was just so desperate to escape the house that she didn't think of anything. With the wood still in hand, she ran towards the house and found the secret drawer on Wren's bedroom where he usually hid the keys. After finding them, she checked the corridor and when she didn't see him, she ran towards the front door and opened it slowly. As soon as the fresh air hit her face, she smiled at herself. She had done it, she had actually escaped. Now all she needed to do was distance herself from the house and Wren.

She dropped the wood carefully on the ground and ran as fast as her broken body possibly could. She was still hurting from the "fun" she had last night and there were various bruises around her body that made it hard for her to run too fast. It wasn't that big of a problem, in the end. This whole time Wren had been telling her about just how far they were from any civilization, but it took only half an hour for her to reach the road. She practically screamed in relief when she saw a huge plaque in front of her. She walked slowly towards the plaque and her face broke into the biggest smile ever.

WELCOME TO ROSEWOOD

But as well as her happiness had come back, her adrenaline started fading and only then she realized just how tired she was. The world around her started spinning and she took a few steps back, trying to maintain her balance. No, she couldn't give up right now. She was so close, so close to getting her life back. All she needed to do was walk a few steps towards the phone cabin she could see in the distance. But her body was too broken, too tired. As she tried walking forward, she stumbled into a rock and fell down. Her head hit something really hard and, once again, the world disappeared as she was engulfed by darkness.

**What did you think? Are you mad at me for giving James away? Did you like the name I gave him, considering the previous chapter where I told Toby's cousin story? And what about Wren, are you hating him as much as I am now? What will happen once he finds out Spencer escaped? And what about Toby, what will he do once he finally sees Spencer again? And will James come back to his family?**

**Next chapter is the awaited Spoby reunion and you can expect a bunch of cuteness, but also some drama. I plan on making maybe three or more chapters to this story, if I have many ideas. Since you did so good last chapter, how about 8 more reviews and I'll post chapter 13 until Wednesday? If it's less, I'll only post Friday as usual.**

_Only one more point: someone asked me to reveal what were my plans to this story, since I changed them last chapter. This is for everyone who is curious about it:_

_THINGS THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN_

_-Spencer wouldn't escape, she would be stuck with Wren for nine years_

_- James would be eight years old, of course, and he would be making plans on how to escape since Spencer would e so broken that she would give up_

_-He would manage to escape one night when Wren forgot to lock the cell door, because he always did when he and Spencer were having "fun" so James wouldn't escape_

_-After he escape it could go either way:_

_Option 1: He would find a bus and travel to Rosewood. Knowing who his father was, he would find Toby and tell him he was his son. There would be a few father-son bonding moments and then Toby would call the police and the whole gang would save Spencer. By the time they got there, she would have been stabbed by Wren and would be almost dead. She would have been taken to the hospital where everyone met Spencer's parents and it __would be to bond with James. After that, the doctor would tell them Spencer was still alive and she would not only have a reunion with Toby, but their son. But, as you know me, happiness wouldn't last for long._

_Option 2: He would not find any sign of life until a car came towards Rosewood. In the car were Emily and Jason, coming back from their honeymoon. The gang was planning a Welcome Back party for them at Spencer's old house and Emily and Jason were unknowingly going to the party. They would stop the car after seeing James and, not knowing who they were, the young boy would tell them that his mommy was in danger and they needed to call the police. Both would be stunned but would do as told and the police would barge into the house. Wren would be long gone and Spencer would be hurt in some way. She would've been taken to the hospital as well and Emily and Jason would call everyone. There would also be Toby and James bonding as well as his grandparents. The Spoby reunion would go the same way._

**That's where I stopped planning the story and there will be some similarities between the plan and the actual one, such as the Spoby reunion (stay tuned, it will be good). **


End file.
